Un triangulo para tres
by ads2
Summary: Todo es diferente. Nunca creíste que pudiera pasar algo semejante. Pero todo no termina aqui. Penultimo capitulo o Ultimo? dejen reviews.
1. Desde el punto de vista de

**Un triangulo para tres**

**Era hace una vez...dos sensuales chicos dispuestos a todo y una chica timida algo preocupada.**

**(Desde su punto de vista)**

Sonó una alarma y una chica de ojos esmeralda y cabellos rosas se levanta de su cama para empezar su primer día de clases pero por algún motivo, la misma tenia una corazonada de que este año algo seria distinto (que será??)

Después de haberse arreglado la joven kunnoichi se puso en marcha. Mientras caminaba su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro que le parecía el día.

Al llegar a la escuela, la kunnoichi vio que no había nada diferente más que como de costumbre no había llegado el sensei (cosa que no es rara). La joven se sentó y espero un rato hasta que llegara. Unos minutos más tarde llegó el sensei con la noticia de que habían alumnos nuevos en la clase (digamos unos 20) por lo tanto por ser demasiados cada uno debía tutoriar a dos de ellos.

**(Desde el punto de vista de un rubio)**

Uno de esos nuevos era rubio de ojos azules muy apuesto y algo sensual, su aspecto era como el de alguien maduro y responsable (cuando se ha visto eso en la vida) y sus azules ojos ya habían clavado su mirada en alguien a quien se dispuso a conquistar "La pelirosa".

**(Desde el punto de vista de un pelinegro)**

Otro de los nuevos (muy apuesto por cierto :D) había llegado a la escuela con el propósito, no solo de estudiar, sino también el de encontrar una chica más linda que la de otros lados a los que tambien había ido, y creo yo que ya la había encontrado con la mirada (quien más podría ser además de la pelirosa).

**(Otra historia)**

Para mal tercio que se va a formar, y el kakashi (sensei) que estuvo deacuerdo en poner a Sakura Haruno (pelirosa) a tutoriar a estos dos apuestos jóvenes y muy interesantes alumnos (si llegara a pasar algo, es culpa de kakashi) pero esa es otra historia. (continuara)


	2. Un comienzo algo molesto

**Un nuevo comienzo, algo molesto**

Después de haber organizado los puestos ese mismo día, la Haruno empezó a notar cosas extrañas como el comportamiento de sus dos nuevos compañeros cosa que le resulto algo molesto.

Desde la parte de atrás se oía la voz de la más presumida del salón que como de costumbre se creía la más bonita y hablaba mal de la pelirosa con todos a su alcance. Eso provocaba que sobre ella cayeran las pesadas miradas de todos los demás.

Durante el receso todos salieron huyendo excepto la Haruno y el personaje rubio del cuento.

-Mi nombre es Naruto – explico el rubio extendiendo su mano y a la vez esperando su respuesta.

-Yo soy Sakura –respondió ella con una delicada sonrisa algo timida.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría que te acompañara a casa esta tarde.

La pelirosa se puso algo roja y permaneció en silencio y al lapso de un tiempo contesto

-Me encantaría (ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de amabilidad.

-Genial!! Te veo a la salida.

Al decir esto, el rubio se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla a lo cual ella por poco y cae en coma, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio y dejarlo hasta mientras lo veía alejarse.

Ahora por su cabeza pasaban un millón de ideas que no terminaba de captar: ¿Le gustaré? ¿Estará buscando algo más que amistad? ¿Será una broma pesada o me está coqueteando en serio? Ella no lo sabía pero no estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo tan pronto, y mucho menos siendo tan tímida.

Paso todo ese tiempo en la clase con la mente en las nubes sin saber que podría pasar en su camino a casa. Hasta la salida.

Ella se encontraba en una esquina esperando a su rubio amigo cuando de repente se le acerca un pelinegro algo atrevido y sensual (igual que el primero) y la sujeta por las bien formadas caderas y la mantiene atrapada contra la esquina.

-Me podrías decir tu nombre –Pregunto nuestro extraño personaje (aunque ya se sabe quien es) mientras mantenía su rostro a centímetros del de ella.

-Yo...yo...yo...yo –tartamudeo un poco y luego dijo yo me llamo Sakura Haruno.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el pelinegro acercándose a su oído para decirle en voz baja- yo soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Una vez dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla un poco más cerca de los labios y sin despedirse solo le dijo.

-Espero verte mañana aquí por la mañana exactamente a las 6:00 (ósea una hora antes de que empezaran las clases) Ella pensó en lo loca y desquiciada que debía estar si aceptaba venir pero el se retiro sin dejarla contestar por lo cual ella se sintió en una leve necesidad de no dejarlo plantado.

En ese momento sale Naruto de uno de los salones.

-Veo que me esperaste, lamento la demora –dijo mientras sonreía levemente para no hacerla sonrojar a lo que ella contesto de la misma manera-Eres algo tímida verdad?

-Creo, que si –dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

-Y por que aceptaste mi invitación para acompañarte?

-...

-Bueno eso no importa lo mejor es que pude conocerte.

La pelirosa quedo en chock mientras pensaba y trataba de captar las palabras dichas por este mientras entraba por el portón de su casa.

-Lamento no poder invitarte a tomar nada hoy –dijo ella con la cabeza baja- pero mi madre no se encuentra y no está acostumbrada a llegar y verme con algún compañero.

Esto desconcertó un poco al rubio pero fingió no pasar nada.

-No hay problema, entonces esperare a otra ocasión, de todos modos ya tengo cosas que hacer-contestó para luego despedirse de la misma forma que a la primera vez.

La Haruno entró a su casa y ahí se mantuvo en estado pensativo toda la noche por lo que le había pasado.

Mientras nuestro rubio no sabía que se refirió cuando dijo ningún compañero...(continua)

Mi opinión 

Este es mi primer fic así que no sean muy duros conmigo dejen sus reviews y perdónenme por dejarlos en picada D


	3. Una relación inesperada

Una relación inesperada

A la mañana siguiente nuestra pelirosa se levanto muy temprano por que recordó al que la esperaba. Su madre extrañada le pregunto por que quería llegar una hora antes a la escuela.

-No comprendo por que te vas tan temprano –dijo esta algo preocupada.

-Es que un compañero quiere hablar conmigo y como soy su tutora creo que puedo hacer el sacri...

Fue interrumpida.

-Acabas de decir compañero? –dijo sorprendida.

-Si es nuevo y me lo asignaron, me asignaron dos uno me trajo a casa anoche y el otro me quiere ver ahora.

-De acuerdo pero debes traer a uno esta tarde y al otro la próxima, para conocerlos a ambos.

-Hai!! –y sin más que hablar se retiro.

Mientras caminaba iba recordando la cara de alegría que tenía su madre al saber que tiene amigos y pensó en llevarle primero al rubio que la acompaño a casa y luego al pelinegro atrevido y al decir esto le paso por la mente que clases de cosas le podrían pasar ahora que fuera si ayer la experiencia fue nueva? Ella no lo sabía pero estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo y a la vez tratar de no dejarse llevar otra vez.

Al llegar a la escuela esta se coloca en la misma esquina donde lo encontró la primera vez y vio que no estaba así que decidió esperar.

Por su mente pasaban las siguientes cosas: Qué raro que me citara para una hora antes, ¿No es eso demasiado tiempo para estar a sola con un chico algo raro? ¿Será que tiene mucho que decir?

Mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente sintió como alguien la halaba del brazo acercándola hacia él, su primer impacto fue gritar pero se contuvo y observo más atentamente y al hacerlo notó que aquel era el mismo de la otra vez y esta vez no había cambiado en nada ya que este seguía con su truco de ponerla cerca de su rostro como si fuera a besarla.

-Temía que no llegaras –dijo este mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y la sujetaba firmemente en su pecho.

-No podía dejarte plantado –respondió ella –Por que me citaste tan temprano? No es mucho tiempo para hablar?-dijo esta algo seria y desafiante.

-Por que hay mucho que hacer ¿No lo crees?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira no necesitas ser genio para saber lo que trato de decirte desde ayer.

La muchacha se puso algo tensa y empezó a sentir algo de calor a pesar de ser de madrugada.

El se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro como si fuera a...como si fuera a...a...a, Pero en ese momento ella vio como se detuvo a solo centímetros de ella y paralizada aun por el asombro no pudo reaccionar de ninguna manera. En ese momento el corazón le latía a gran velocidad y él sin parpadear ni un poco se arriesgo a besarla, ella algo temerosa y a la vez emocionada por su primera experiencia se dejo llevar, y cada vez lo sentía más cómodo hasta que reaccionó y con un golpe directo se aparto de él por unos minutos y lo miro a los ojos, se acomodo el uniforme (aunque no estaba desarreglado) y se quedó en silencio. Por otro lado nuestro romántico amigo solo se colocó la mano en el rostro en el lugar del impacto y dijo:

-Eres más ruda de lo que creí, pensé que eras más tímida –dijo este mientras sonreía de una manera coqueta –Sabes, para ser tu primera vez besas muy bien.

Y después de haber dicho esto se perdió en la escuela. La pelirosa quedó algo impactada al punto de no saber si lo que hizo estuvo bien o mal.

Media hora después llegó el rubio y sin saber que hacer (si contarle o no) prefirió no hacerlo.

-Hola Naruto –Comentó esta.

-Hola Saku, Que tal terminaste de pasarla ayer?

-Creo que bien –respondió ella –Me preguntaba si podrías ir hoy a mi casa a ver unas películas y a comer algo?

El chico respondió afirmativo y a la vez sorprendido por la invitación pero sin más que decir se ofreció a acompañarla directo desde la salida.

En la cabeza de la Haruno había pasado la sensación de ser querida por alguien del sexo opuesto pero no se preocupo por eso si no por el hecho de lo que podría pasar si la escuela se enterara de eso ya que podría quedar como una relación inesperada o como una molestia de por vida.

Ino: Oye Sakura!!! Por que no te quedaste en casa si nadie te quiere aquí.

Sakura cerró los ojos y respondió.

-Para tu información, Ino Perra, soy querida por lo que soy y no por ser perra, si es que entiendes el mensaje.

En ese momento hubo un silencio sepulcral y todos al lapso de un tiempo llegaron a celebrar la idea de que Sakura había salido del cascarón, ni ella podía creerlo. Ino se quedó callada y no dijo más el resto del día.

Sakura Haruno no podía creer lo que pasaba por su vida, y todo había sido desde esa mañana.

Después de ahí no paso más nada hasta la salida.

La salida es parte de capitulo 4 por eso no se las escribo, espero les este gustando, dejen sus reviews.


	4. La salida

LA SALIDA

Durante la salida, se encontraba Sakura Haruno en el lugar en el que de costumbre esperaba a Naruto pero como de costumbre el nunca estaba ahí.

Al cabo de un rato Naruto aparece algo serio y con un rostro expresivo haciéndose notar sereno y a la vez maduro con un gesto que a cualquiera haría desmayar.

-Lamento la tardanza –dijo este a su pelirosa amiga.

-No hay problema –dijo esta mientras escondía su frustración bajo una celebre sonrisa.

En el camino a casa de la pelirosa, ambos se encontraban algo callados mientras caminaban a un paso más lento de lo habitual. Ninguno sabía como empezar la conversación, mientras que Sakura no dejaba de turbarse por el hecho de no saber que pensaría su madre sobre su compañero por lo que la misma se encontraba distraída.

Por otro lado, Naruto, se encontraba pensativo al recordar los diferentes gestos de Saku al paso de los días; el recordaba en especial el rostro que ella poseía aquella misma mañana cuando llego a la escuela y eso lo llenaba de curiosidad. Luego de un largo silencio Naruto rompió el hielo.

-Tu madre va a estar allí? –preguntó

-Seguramente –dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos y enfocándose en la conversación – Ella fue la de la idea así que me imagino que estará allí para conocerte –replicó ella.

-Perfecto, me imagino que podré conocerla y pasar un rato allí contigo.

Después de eso se miraron en silencio para empezar con otra conversación.

-Tengo algo que quiero saber –dijo él –Ese tal Sasuke, tu otro asignado es algo extraño y muy poco visto, ¿Qué me puedes decir de él?

Ella al oír esto se perturbo emocionalmente y trató de pensar en una evasiva y finalmente respondió.

-La verdad es que no hablo mucho con él, es de pocas palabras –dijo ella creyendo que hasta ahí terminaba.

-mmmm...ya comprendo, entonces que tal te llevas con él.

Sakura se dio cuenta que no podría sacarse tan fácilmente de esta conversación.

-No se mucho de él y no me cae ni bien ni mal.

Naruto comprendió las evasivas y terminó con el tema.

-Siempre eres tan tímida como te ves?

-Yo...yo...yo –tartamudeo –no soy tan tímida como parezco por lo menos no siempre

-Bueno el día que te vi por primera ves si te veías algo nerviosa, como si no supieras a donde caminar ni moverte, a pesar de que no eres nueva en la escuela.

En ese momento llegaron a la verja de la casa de la Haruno y esta lo invito a que siguiera adelante.

Okasan!!!!!!!!!! –gritó, pero nadie le contestó –parece que no está –dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Sakura miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que le fuera útil pero solo encontró una hoja de papel posada sobre la mesa, a la cual se acercó. Esta era una nota de su madre que decía algo como:

"_Querida Sakura,_

_Tuve que salir de apuro un momento hacia mi trabajo, si llegas y no estoy ya sabrás entonces por que, se que te había dicho que trajeras a uno de tus compañeros hoy pero vas a tener que entretenerlo un momento, te prometo que no demoro (creo yo) en la mesa está la comida y el té que prepare, sírvanse y esperen._

_Atte. Tu madre._

Sakura no podía creer que su madre le diera el tiempo con un extraño para ella sin haberlo conocido antes ni saber sus intenciones, será que tenía demasiada confianza en ella?

-Esta tu madre en casa? –preguntó Naruto.

-No –respondió esta –pero tampoco demora, mientras le daba a leer la nota.

Naruto se detuvo a leer la pequeña hoja de papel mientras Sakura se sentaba en el sofá más cercano para analizar su situación. Al rato que Naruto terminó de leer la nota, esta se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa para servir las cosas.

Al momento de servir las cosas, a Naruto se le ocurrieron una serie de cosas por las cuales podría preguntar y esperaba una respuesta.

-Sakura, quisiera saber que quisiste decir en el momento que dijiste que era raro que alguien te acompañara (algo así, ustedes sabrán que es)

Sakura se quedo en silencio un momento para después agregar.

-Es que hubo un tiempo en el que Ino y yo éramos grandes amigas, pero luego de eso se fue volviendo engreída al entrar en la preparatoria, pero yo siempre seguí siendo la misma, y desde entonces ella hace que todos estén en mi contra.

-Hasta esta mañana –agregó el rubio, tratando de recordarle su hazaña de la mañana.

-Tienes razón, la verdad no se de donde vino –dijo esta mientras su rostro tomaba un delicado color rosa en la parte de sus mejillas.

Sakura había recordado que desde que lo conoció nunca habían tenido una verdadera conversación, y se atrevió a preguntar:

-Cuéntame algo de ti

-La verdad es que no tengo mucho de mi pasado que quiera recordar.

Sakura comprendió pero aun así había quedado con una gran duda y quería dispersarla.

-Para no dejarte en dudas te explico –dijo el de los ojos azules para luego comenzar su relato –Era yo amigo de ese a quien llamamos Sasuke pero al ir creciendo en el mismo ambiente tomamos la costumbre de que toda la que nos miraba debía ser nuestra, sin importar lo que ella sintiera, claro eso era jugar con la persona pero nos daba igual...

-Jugaban con los sentimientos de las demás? –pregunto presurosamente sin dejarlo terminar.

-Si pero ahí no termina –dijo –Éramos así siempre por lo menos yo hasta los 16 (el año pasado) conocí en aquel momento a una chica a la cual no pude dejar, mi corazón se había ablandado desde ese momento que la vi llorar frente a mi como si yo le hubiese hecho algo, y...y...y no tuve el valor de dejarla allí, así que pensé en ponerle algo de empeño pero a los dos días ella termino conmigo y en ese momento fue que me di cuenta como se sentía lo que hacía.

Sakura permaneció en silencio un momento y el continuó.

-Pero a Sasuke pareció no importarle lo que pensaran los demás, él dice que las mujeres son para compañía no para expresarse y desde entonces decidió no volver a juntarse conmigo por que pensó que era muy débil –con eso concluyó.

Sakura se levanto de la mesita y recogió los trastos mientras pensaba en el relato. En ese momento la madre de Sakura atraviesa la puerta y se disculpa por la demora, se propone conversar con el invitado por muy poco tiempo, ya que era tarde, pero a Naruto no parecía importarle la hora.

Pasadas las 11:00pm la señora Haruno se volvió a disculpar y le dijo a su hija que acompañara a su invitado hasta la puerta mientras ella se iba al cuarto.

-Gracias por la invitación –dijo él –fue muy interesante.

-Si, este creo que mañana no podrás venir ya que mi madre quiere conocer a mi otro compañero.

-No hay problema –dijo él, pero en ese momento se acercó a ella y le susurro al oído –solo cuídate y no te dejes llevar.

Y dicho esto se retiró.

La señora Haruno llamo a su hija para hablarle a lo cual ella acudió de inmediato.

-Me agrada tu amigo –dijo la misma –veo que sabes escoger.

-...

-Bueno a lo que iba –dijo ya en tono serio –he estado teniendo problemas en mi trabajo por lo cual creo que estaré llegando a esta hora todos los días, pero aun así trae a tu amigo mañana y yo lo atiendo sin problemas.

-Hai!!! –dijo Sakura, pero en el fondo ella no estaba muy segura de si en verdad eso seria bueno.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se dirigió a la escuela con el corazón en la mano ya que no sabía como acercarse a Sasuke sin quedar entre paredes.

Pasó mucho tiempo en el día y ella no había dicho nada, hasta la siguiente salida.

-Sasuke!!!! –gritó al verlo.

Él se voltio al verla y le sonrió coquetamente (según él).

-Que quieres –le dijo en tono tosco pero no grosero.

-Quería saber si te gustaría ir a mi casa a comer algo y a conocer a mi madre –dijo ella aun nerviosa.

El no lo pensó por mucho y a la final le acepto la invitación.

En el camino no se oyó ruido alguno.

Al llegar a casa entraron y parece que nuestro amigo ya se imaginaba que su madre no iba a estar y parecía que lo tenía todo calculado, desde su hora de llegada hasta la hora en que llegara su madre.

Mientras en la cabeza de Sakura solo pasaban las palabras de Naruto cuando decía:

"solo cuídate y no te dejes llevar."

En ese momento Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dijo suavemente al oído:

-Que te parece si te digo que ya sabía que esto pasaría?

Hasta aquí se los pongo por hoy, espero no haya quedado tan corto como otros pero es que me enredo y quiero opiniones para saber como continuarla "Gomenasai"

Espero les guste y si no díganmelo, agregar a un autor a lista de alerta es malo?

Por que si es así, ya me encontré con un mensaje de que me agregaron a una lista de alerta. Bye.


	5. Días de reposo

**¿Una buena o muy mala decisión?**

Sakura se torno algo nerviosa y su corazón se aceleró, ¿Cómo sabía Sasuke que me quedaría sola? ¿Por qué de repente parece que todo era intencional? ¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones? ¿Por qué Tuve que cometer tan grave error?. Todo eso pasaba por su mente en ese momento y no sabía que pensar.

Sasuke se alejó de ella y empezó a caminar mientras le contestaba las preguntas que esta se había hecho como si hubiera podido leer su mente.

-Supe que te quedarías sola por que vi a tu madre llegar tarde anoche, todo lo planee desde entonces y me imagino que aunque presiento que me tienes algo de miedo, me invitaste por que eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te diga tu madre por no contarle lo que te sucede, eres valiente por arriesgarte de esa forma.

Hubo una sola pregunta que él no contestó y que era exactamente la Sakura esperaba mientras a la vez deseaba no saberla.

En ese momento Sasuke se sentó en el sofá e invito a Sakura a sentarse.

-Que tal si conversamos un poco? Creo que sería mejor que esperemos a tu madre para luego empezar a comer.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella sintiéndose algo más calmada.

Ella pensó que él no era tan malo si tenía la capacidad de decir cosas como esas, pero en el momento que se sentó en el sofá, empezó a recordar que Sasuke no dijo esas cosas con el propósito de esperar a su madre, sino con el de utilizar ese tiempo en su propio beneficio, como aquella vez en la escuela.

Sasuke se mantuvo impaciente al ver que ella no reaccionaba, por lo tanto decidió dar un paso sin importarle que terminara como la vez anterior.

Este se acercó a ella lentamente y no fue hasta que el estaba cerca que ella reaccionó. Ella tenía ganas de experimentar algo como lo de la primera ya que la anterior había sido su primera y por lo tanto la experiencia le había sido algo incomoda, también le paso por la mente que si la primera había sido incomoda era por que no tenía experiencia pero había una posibilidad de que esta vez fuera agradable.

Por otro lado el joven Sasuke estaba dispuesto a seguir antes de que ella reaccionara ya que el sabía que ella era de mucho pensar así que ya se imaginaba que ella estaba en sus pensamientos.

Sakura estaba perdida o iba en lo correcto; era una buena decisión o una muy pésima decisión; estaba en algo agradable o en un gran problema; no lo sabía pero en ese momento por su mente pasaron las directas palabras que Naruto le había dado antes de irse al día anterior y su reacción fue inmediata. Sakura se separó de Sasuke lo más pronto posible y lo miró desde el otro extremo del sillón donde se encontraban, Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba sonriendo de manera tranquila y con un gesto de quedar insatisfecho pero espero poco antes de hablar.

-No te vayas a hacer la difícil después de esto, por que ya se que te agrado.

Sakura no sabía que hacer y decidió decirle que se retirara. Él solo sonrió y le dijo.

-Te veré mañana en la escuela.

Y tal y como si se le hubiera contado un chiste, empezó a reír y luego desapareció a lo lejos.

Sakura corrió a su habitación y empezó a llorar de la pena y el temor, al recordar que no podía creer que no le hizo caso a alguien que le pareció confiable y ya no sabía que pensar; cuando su madre llegó ella le explicó que el tuvo un percance y no pudo asistir (cosa que ya sabemos que es mentira) Su madre acepto la excusa algo decepcionada pero no le tomó mucha importancia y se retiró a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó sin ganas de ir a la escuela por lo que le dijo a su madre que no asistiría y esta asintió y se fue al trabajo.

Sakura permaneció en casa ese día y una semana más, su madre ya no sabía que pensar pero confiaba en el criterio de su Sakurita. (ojala y pudiera yo decidir cuando ir a la escuela y cuando no)

Durante ese tiempo su mente no dejaba de pensar en que decisión podría ella tomar ¿Estará bien si le cuento a Naruto? Y ¿Si se enoja por no hacerle caso? ¿Habrá contado todo, el Uchiha, en la escuela? ¿Habré de quedarme o darle una oportunidad a Sasuke?

Su mente estaba perturbada pero tampoco podía regresar a la escuela sin tener claro lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras en la escuela se encontraba Naruto preocupado por la pelirrosa no dejaba de imaginarse si todo había sido culpa de Sasuke, ya que desde ese día ella no asistía.

Si Sakura no llegaba a la escuela pronto, a él le iba a tocar buscar otra tutora cosa que tanto a él como a Sasuke, les rogaban que se uniera a otros grupos (chicas locas).

Por otro lado el grupo de chicas no dejaba de chismorrear

Hinata: Me pregunto que le pasa a Sakura-chan ella no falta así nada más –dijo la de los ojos perla, algo preocupada por su amiga.

Tenten: No lo se, pero debe ser muy grave o algo así, ya que ni siquiera Naruto tiene idea.

Ino: a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto que esa cerda aya faltado una semana –dijo esta haciéndose la interesante.

Tenmari: deja tus celos, solo estas así por que por primera vez, no fuiste tu la que la humillo frente a la clase.

Ino: esa frentona me las va a pagar.

Hinata: en un principio fue tu culpa –dijo algo nerviosa.

Ino: pero no debía devolverme el favor.

Tenten: eres demasiado engreída y orgullosa.

Y al decir esto todas (excepto Ino) se levantaron y se marcharon a la cafetería por algo de comer.

Ino: No se que se trae entre manos pero me las va a pagar.

Dijo para si misma y se retiro para alcanzar a las demás.

Hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Esta se voltio para ver quien era y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que él que se aproximaba era Naruto.

-Has llamado a Sakura-chan?

-No –respondió la de los ojos perla.

-pienso ir a verla en la salida, te gustaría acompañarme?

-Es muy buena idea, Naruto-kun –dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-Genial!!, entonces nos vemos en la esquina de del pasillo principal en la salida (la esquina donde Sakura lo esperaba siempre)

Y después de decir esto se retiró.

La Kunoichi se encontraba en casa algo preocupada cuando se le paso por la mente que aunque tuviera problemas no significa que no debiera arreglarse, pensó esta mientras se veía en una espejo lo desarreglada que estaba.

Esta con el cabello levantado y todavía cargaba su pillama (no se había bañado - . –')

Empezó a arreglarse, se dio un baño, se aliso el cabello, estreno una ropa que nunca había usado ya que creía que no había una ocasión apta para ello, pensó en sorprender a su madre y se puso a arreglar y limpiar la casa.

Llegó la hora de la salida y Hinata se puso algo nerviosa mientras esperaba a Naruto. Su corazón latía más rápido, y sentía una repentina calor.

De repente siente que alguien le toca la espalda y fue grande el susto que se llevó.

-Estas lista?

-Si –contestó ella tratando de esconder sus nervios.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa de Sakura.

En el camino Hinata iba muy nerviosa. Naruto el cual no es nada despistado lo notó pero no pensó que la joven Hyuga fuera igual que el resto de las chicas.

Ella se ponía cada vez más tensa y pensaba:

Será real, estaré con Naruto-kun, en verdad?

Pero claro como no quedar impresionada con él si su forma de ser, vestir y verse eran lo más lindo que había. Sus cabellos rubios algo despeinados pero que dejaban caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro dándole un aspecto sensual y atrayente era lo que más llamaba la atención de la pequeña Hyuga.


	6. Sentimientos confusos

**Sentimientos confusos**

Naruto no podía dejar de preocuparse por la más pequeña de los Hyuga ya que tampoco podía decir que no notaba la expresión de nervios que traía esta encima, por lo tanto trató de buscar una forma de tranquilizarla y a la vez romper el hielo.

-Que tal te cae Sakura-chan? –preguntó sin saber si el tema era lo más indicado.

-Bien –dijo ella aun sonrojada.

-Como la conociste?

-Bueno, ella fue mi primer amiga en esta escuela pese a que llegamos el mismo año igual que Ino.

-Pero entonces como fue que llegó a estar sola?

-Ino empezó a sentirse celosa de que todos los hombres de la escuela gustaran de ella y como Sakura-chan era o es muy sensible, Ino empezó a bajarle el autoestima hasta que logró destruir su vida.

-Y por que no te quedaste a su lado? –preguntó Naruto, algo frustrado por la situación.

-Po...por...por que yo también era débil y tenía miedo de lo que pensaran los demás –y al decir esto, la chica de los ojos perla, bajo la cabeza y no dijo más nada.

Naruto acepto para si mismo que tal vez ese no debía ser el tema adecuado y decidió dejarlo hasta ese punto. En ese momento llegaron a casa de Sakura, pero la pequeña Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba con Naruto a pesar de la triste charla de hace un rato.

Hinata avanzó primero y tocó a la puerta seguida por Naruto quien no podía creer lo que vio al abrirse la puerta. Vio a una chica de cabellos rozados que vestía con un faldita de vuelo tipo falda de escuela en negro que le quedaba más arriba de las rodillas, una camisita algo ajustadita con el color de su cabello unas mediecillas con rayas en degradé Rosado (oscuro, claro, oscuro, claro, etc) que le hacía ver como si fuese a salir y el cabello algo desarreglado por ciertos mechones que caían sobre su cara por el trabajo que llevaba haciendo, (por supuesto que la que abrió es Sakura), y Naruto seguía con su cara tranquila y serena pero por dentro se moría de la ganas por besarla.

Sakura, al ver que el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta era Naruto, olvido la alegría que traía dentro y empezó a recordar todo lo antes pasado. Su mente se perturbó pero trato de verse lo más tranquila posible mientras los invitaba a pasar, en ese momento estaba preparando la comida.

-Konnichiwa!!!! A que se debe su agradable visita? –dijo la pelirrosa.

-Solo queremos saber el motivo de tu ausencia –dijo el rubio con un gesto agradable pero a la vez serio.

-Solo cosas mías, no ha pasado nada.

-Cuando piensas regresar? –dijo la de ojos perla.

-creo que para mañana puedo ir –dijo ella pero en realidad no tenía planeado volver hasta la semana próxima.

-Pensábamos que no querías ir más –dijo por fin el rubio con un gesto de seriedad y firmeza, ya que él sabía que o mejor dicho sospechaba su ausencia.

Al cabo de un rato de charla la Hyuga más joven decidió retirarse pero ella esperaba que Naruto decidiera acompañarla, pero el solo se despidió y permaneció en su lugar mientras esta se retiraba.

Puck!! Se cerró la puerta.

-Hasta cuando piensas ocultar lo que en verdad pasa? –dijo el de los ojos azulados.

-De que hablas? –contestó ella.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero, solo por que te dejaste llevar por Sasuke, prefieres mantenerte escondida? No te das cuenta que...

Fue interrumpido.

-No tengo por que darte tantas explicaciones –dijo ella sintiéndose incomoda.

-Él quiere que te mantengas sola para poder presumir después sobre lo débil que eres.

Sakura enfureció y se acercó a él.

-No tienes derecho a venir a mi casa a decirme que debo o no hacer.

-Estas peleando boberías y tontadas.

-No estoy peleando boberías estoy siéndote sincera y tengo derecho a hacer lo que me dé la gana.

Al decir esto Naruto se levantó, se acercó a ella y la besó y luego respondió.

-Entonces yo tengo derecho a hacer lo que me da la gana también!!

Y dicho esto se retiró sonriendo disimuladamente sin que ella lo notara.

Ino iba camino a su casa y decidió pasar a casa de Sakura para espiar un poquito y al acercarse vio a Naruto saliendo con un sonrisita patética en su rostro, ella no sabía que había sucedido pero iba a descubrirlo pero al pasar encontró a Sasuke sentado en el tejado, parecía atento a alguna conversación y al ver a Ino pasar desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Tengo un plan –dijo para si misma con una sonrisa maléfica.

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Sakura se alegró al ver que su hija se alistaba para volver al colegio pero notó algo diferente en esta. Sakura se estaba alistando tal y como lo hacía antes cuando recién empezó la escuela (en otras palabras parecía una top model de esas de revista).

Sakura había decidido arreglarse nuevamente y mostrarle a Ino que ella podía ser alguien en su vida, lo único que le preocupaba era que hacer respecto a Naruto y Sasuke ya que sus sentimientos eran confusos, ella estaba casi acostumbrada a el atrevimiento de Sasuke y hasta parecía atraerle un poco el asunto, **Inner: que rayos te pasa, es que acaso no ves que el es un patán!!!!!** -pero Sakura la ignoró. Pero después de lo de Naruto el día anterior, esta no sabía que sentía en realidad. Pero estaba dispuesta a llegar con su mejor cara.

Camino a la escuela iba con su mejor sonrisa, su mejor gesto y no pensaba ya en el pasado.

Mientras caminaba le pareció ver una silueta que le resultaba familiar y al prestar atención a la misma, notó que si la conocía esta era de...

En la escuela estaba cada alumno en su mesa particular (puestos de tres) Ino con chouji y shikamaru; Tenmari, Gaara y Konkurou (se me olvido como se escribe el nombre, dejenlo así); en otra Hinata, Kiba y Neji; y la mesa de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, aunque la chica del este grupo no se encontraba presente.

Al cabo de un rato Ino pasó una nota hasta el pupitre de Sasuke sin colocar su nombre:

"Te veo en el recreo en el corredor de la primaria" 

a esa hora ese pasillo está vacío por eso se le ocurrió.

En ese momento, Kakashi sensei entró al aula de clase mientras leía su estúpido librito _" Icha Icha paradise"._

_-Buen día clase, habran su libro en la página 60 y resuelvan lo que vean ahí._

Se escuchó un ruido de parte de todos los estudiantes que solo sabían decir y quejarse por la falta de educación de parte de Kakashi sensei. En ese momento Sakura entra por la puerta y toda la clase la observó detenidamente, los varones de la clase no podían creer que la Sakura que había entrado por la puerta era diferente, era más bien como la que habían conocido en el comienzo de curso y no la Sakura Haruno a quien Ino había destruido.

Sakura empezó a caminar de una manera muy confiada pero a la vez humilde como solo ella lo sabía hacer y todos solamente babeaban un poquito (o demasiado).

-Por que la tardanza, señorita Haruno?? –dijo el peligris.

-me detuve a saludar a alguien conocido en el camino, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-solo por que es tu primera vez te la paso, ve a tu asiento.

Y así lo hizo.

Durante la clase nadie pudo concentrarse por estar mirando a Sakura.

-Sasuke: vaya cambio, algo te motivo?

-Sakura: Talvez

-Naruto: Te notas más tranquila, estuviste perdida.

-Sakura: Solo un poco.

Era difícil mantener una conversación ya que Sakura no quería decir nada, solo estaba pensando en lo que debía hacer, "Sasuke o Naruto"

Desde la parte de atrás del salón se veía a una dulce y tierna alumna que parecía estar tranquila pero ustedes y yo sabemos que no lo estaba, su corazón estaba herido y a la vez perturbado con solo ver que su dulce Naruto-kun no le prestaba la atención que ella hubiera querido, no podía gritar, debía contenerse, pero no sabía que tanto podía resistir y en ese momento se notaba que ella hubiese querido permanecer al lado de Sakura en vez de huir de ella en un comienzo.

Sonó el timbre del recreo y el salón quedó vació.

En una parte de la escuela (la primaria) se veía a una rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules que se veía intranquila como si esperara a alguien. En ese momento un pelinegro de ojos oscuros apareció a su lado y empezó a hablarle.

-Que quieres? –dijo el moreno algo grosero.

-No te alteres solo quiero ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda en nada.

-Te vi espiando en la casa de Sakura.

-Y?

-pensé que te gusta verdad?

El moreno no quiso admitirlo, por lo tanto solo movió la cabeza, negando la pregunta.

-solo es un juego dijo él.

-puedo ayudarte y créeme que tengo un gran plan.

Después de esto Ino sonrió y empezó a contar su plan al moreno

**Inner: bravo, bravo!!!!! Estuvo pésimo.**

**Yo: yo se que te gusto o por lo menos a ellos si, verdad?**

**Inner: mejor veamos los reviews para que veas lo equivocada que estas.**

**Yo: mejor la ignoro un rato y empiezo a preparar la siguiente par te para ustedes. O.o**


	7. una nueva oportunidad

**Una Mirada de Dolor**

Después sonó el timbre de entrada a clases, todos retornaron al salón para dar su clase de mate con Kakashi sensei, pero como era costumbre el estaba leyendo el icha icha paradise y no estaba dispuesto a dar clases.

Kakashi: saquen sus libros y resuelvan la página 24.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –dijeron los alumnos al unísono ya que esa clase no la habían dado.

Sakura se encontraba en medio de Sasuke y Naruto como ya era costumbre mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que explicaba el libro.

-Sakura-chan –murmuraba el de su lado derecho –te encuentras bien?

-Si

-Te noto diferente –te paso algo?

-No

-Fue por algo que hayan hecho –dijo el rubio ya entonces algo nervioso.

-mmmmm...No

Sakura no estaba de humor para responder en ese momento ya que estaba tratando de tomar una decisión respecto a lo que haría con Sasuke y Naruto.

Sasuke Flash Back 

-Tengo un plan –comentó la chica de los ojos azules –solo debes tratar de enamorar a Sakura y luego fingir salir conmigo frente a ella, eso la herirá y la dejara sin ganas de volver a esta escuela.

-Y por que aceptaría yo hacer eso?

-Por que te vi ayer espiando en la casa de Sakura y no creo que tu quieras que ella se entere.

Después de eso Sasuke la miro con cara de odio.

Fin de flash back 

No se atrevía, tampoco, a hacerlo frente a Naruto, ya que el sabía muy bien el pasado de Sasuke y no quería que este echara a perder los planes y este quedara en un embrollo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kakashi sensei, quien soltó su libro para anunciarles algo.

-Se me estaba olvidando comentarles que la escuela quiere que los alumnos aprendan a socializar, así que organizó una excursión por grupo que se realizara este Viernes creo que será como hasta las 6:00 pm o algo como eso, así que comuniquen a sus padres. Lleven cualquier ropa siempre y cuando lleven sus afiches de estudiantes o no podrán...ir.

Ringgggggggg!!!!!! –sonó la campana

-Que tengan un... –se detuvo por que en ese momento leyó algo en su libro que le hizo sonrojarse y no terminó la frase.

Los alumnos esperaban a su próximo profesor así que se pusieron a conversar y a comportarse como una manada de animales.

Sakura se levantó y empezó a conversar con su amiga Hinata.

-Saku: Hola Hinata.

-Hina: hola Sakura.

-Saku: Te noto algo preocupada.

-Hina: no creo, pero yo si te veo algo diferente.

-Saku: creo que un poco.

-Hina: fu...fue...fue por algo que...hizo Naruto-kun ayer? –preguntó la de los ojos perla algo ruborizada, pero fingiéndolo muy bien.

-Saku: puede que si, puede que no.

-Hina: mmmmm

-Saku: por que la pregunta?

-Hina: por nada.

En es momento entró Gai sensei al salón y todos se fueron a sus lugares.

-Hoy voy a enseñarles a encender su llama de la juventud mientras miramos al pasado de nuestra nación.

(tal y como puedes leer, Gai enseña historia ¿les gusta esa materia?)

Ino se miraba al espejo, Shino jugaba con bee-chan (su abejita), Shikamaru disimulaba no estar mirando a Tenmari, Tenmari miraba por la ventana, Gaara pensaba en mil y una formas de torturar a una victima, Sakura dormía placidamente, a Sasuke lo atormentaba Ino desde el reflejo de su espejo, Rock lee prestaba mucha atención a la clase, Chouji comía bajo la mesa, Kunkorou mira con odio al akamaru, Kiba no dejaba de mirar a Hinata, Tenten leía un libro titulado "mil formas de atraer a un necio", Neji ...mmmmm solo no hacía nada, Naruto pensaba en su siguiente jugada con Sakura, Hinata escribia en su diario lo lindo y sensual que era su amor platónico y Kakashi sensei leía su "icha icha paradise".

Todo parecía estar nor...

Que rayos hace Kakashi aquí –grito Izaoyi al ver a su consejero en clase.

Todos volvieron la cabeza para ver que era cierto lo que gritaba su compañera.

Verán...es que yo...me estoy escondiendo de Tsunade-sama –dijo Kakashi.

Pero no puedes estar en mi clase la tuya se acabo –dijo Gai.

Pero estoy libre esta hora –menciono Kakashi.

Salga del aula –gritaron todos al unísono mientras su profesor tuvo que correr a buscar otro escondite.

Todos volvieron a sus antiguas ocupaciones.

Un campanazo despertó a Sakura de su placentero sueño. Era recreo. Todos corrieron fuera del aula pero Sakura prefirió quedarse allí.

Gai: Si te vas a quedar aquí, manten la puerta cerrada.

Saku: Hai!!!

Sakura cerró la puerta pero al volver a su puesto no tuvo ni que parpadear mucho para darse cuenta de que no estaba sola; Sasuke estaba con ella.

-Que quiere Uchiha –dijo la Haruno con un tono tan frío como el de él.

-Por que la mala cara, solo quiero conversar.

-Tus conversaciones son sin palabras, prefiero evitarlas.

-Pero esta es diferente –dijo él asustado por su forma de referirse a ella.

Sakura quedó en dudas ya que ese no se parecía al Uchiha engreído y baka que había conocido.

-Verás Sakura, quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche en tu casa y a la vez preguntarte si me das otra oportunidad de ir a tu casa a conocer a tu okasan.

Ahora si estoy confundida –pensó Sakura.

-Y que ganas con ello.

-Nada, solo quiero otra oportunidad.

-La gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, Uchiha –dijo ella con un gesto convencido.

-Bueno, yo si lo hice.

-Y por que querrías cambiar si tienes todo lo que deseas y siempre has querido.

-Cambie por ...ti.

Al decir esto Sakura casi muere de vergüenza pero ya no tenía que responder. La puerta se abrió ya que el timbre había sonado para darle final al receso. Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar a la clase y fueron tomando sus asientos.

Naruto entró al salón todavía contento por lo que había logrado aquel día en casa de Sakura-chan y ya que es tan observador notó la cara de vergüenza que tenía Sakura aunque no sabía por que solo podía verla pero por alguna extraña razón no podía decirle nada.

En ese momento entró Kurenai, a dar la siguiente clase "español".

Todos se sentarón y de alguna manera nadie tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa más que prestar atención.

Excepto Sakura que se encontraba luchando contra su Inner.

Sakura: Ese no puede ser Sasuke.

Inner: a quien le importa, si igual a ti te atrae.

Sakura: pero el no ha sido una buena persona.

Inner: pero se disculpo, acaso tu madre no te enseño a perdonar??

Sakura: No metas a mi madre en esto ¬ ¬

Inner: olvidalo, solo dale la oportunidad a ver que tal les va.

Sakura: creo que lo haré, pero y Naruto??

Inner: Casi olvido que el también te atrae.

Sakura: entonces dime que hago.

Inner: Mira yo no se yo solo hablo tu piensa ahora me toca descansar mientras tu piensas.

Fin de la conversación.

Sakura escribió una nota en un pedacito de papel y se la mando a Sasuke; Naruto trató de leerla pero su intento fue en vano.

La nota decía:

"_Te daré otra oportunidad pero con la condición de que sea hoy"._

Sasuke aceptó y ella empezó a prestar atención.

Naruto se empezó a preocupar ya que no sabía lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, pero no podía dejar que su ex amigo Sasuke se llevara a la chica con uno de sus posibles engaños.

**Espero les haya gustado este cap y perdonen la tardanza es que he tenido muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, tratare de ponerles el otro lo más pronto posible, pero solo si dejan más de tres reviews, sino no sigo. Agradezco a todos los que me ayudan a mejorar mi fic con sus reviews, es un honor. D**


	8. un nuevo comienzo, creo yo

Una Nueva Oportunidad

Después de la clase de Kurenai, todos recogieron sus libros y se retiraron del aula para su siguiente y ultima clase: "Educación física" con Gai sensei; así que todos se pusieron en marcha.

Al estar ya con sus uniformes puestos, el grupito de chicas incluyendo a una Ino doble cara estaba ahí para interrogar a Sakura.

Ino: Oye frentuda...donde estuviste casi un mes??

Sakura: eso no es importante... por lo menos no para ti.

Hinata: y puedes...contarnos ..a...algo de lo que hayas hecho en casa?

Sakura: por ahora no, ya que hay oidos no esperados en el grupo.

En eso todas miraron a Ino y esta se retiro mientras se quejaba a regañadientes.

Tenmari: Según yo se, Naruto y Hinata fueron a visitarte ayer, así que algo debio hacerte cambiar de opinión. ¿Qué fue?.

Tenten: debes decirnos Haruno, Hinata se fue antes asi que queremos saber que te hizo recuperar tu confianza.

Sakura: Está bien, Está bien, les contaré: Después de que Hinata se fuera Yo me quedé con Naruto, este me preguntó el motivo de mi ausencia, y me regaño como si fuese mi padre.

Tenten: un hombre así no vale, me gustan serios y valientes.

Tenmari: a mi me atraen serios y que se hagan los desinteresados.

Hinata: ...que más sucedió?

Sakura: a eso voy...Luego de una discusión en la cual yo me defendí, claro no me iba a quedar callada, El abrio la puerta con brusquedad.

UUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dijeron dos de tres presentes.

Sakura: se voltió me dirigió unas últimas palabras de enfado y me besó.

Tenten: wao, que valiente y atrevido es pero ese te lo puedes quedar, yo prefiero al primo de cierta Hyuga aquí presente.

Tenmari: y yo prefiero a cierto chico amigo de un gordito.

Tenten: pero que fue lo que llevo al beso??

Sakura: Bueno...

Flash Back 

Luego de que Hinata se fuera...

-Hasta cuando piensas ocultar lo que en verdad pasa? –dijo el de los ojos azulados.

-De que hablas? –contestó ella.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero, solo por que te dejaste llevar por Sasuke, prefieres mantenerte escondida? No te das cuenta que...

Fue interrumpido.

-No tengo por que darte tantas explicaciones –dijo ella sintiéndose incomoda.

-Él quiere que te mantengas sola para poder presumir después sobre lo débil que eres.

Sakura enfureció y se acercó a él.

-No tienes derecho a venir a mi casa a decirme que debo o no hacer.

-Estas peleando boberías y tontadas.

-No estoy peleando boberías estoy siéndote sincera y tengo derecho a hacer lo que me dé la gana.

Al decir esto Naruto se levantó, se acercó a ella y la besó y luego respondió.

-Entonces yo tengo derecho a hacer lo que me da la gana también!!

Y dicho esto se retiró sonriendo disimuladamente sin que ella lo notara.

Fin del Flash Back 

Tenmari: Entonces ese tal Naruto no nada tímido.

Sakura: Nunca lo fue, solo lo aparentaba.

Hinata: ...debo ir al tocador, vuelvo enseguida.

Al decir esto, se dirigió al tocador pero Tenmari notó que esta andaba cabizbaja.

Tenmari. Yo la sigo, esperenme aquí.

Se fue, dejando a Tenten con Sakura.

Tenten: Y que me dices del tal Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: Ese si que definitivamente no es tímido.

Y empezó a contarle con lujo de detalles.

**En el Baño.**

Tenmari: que te sucede Hinata??? No te gusta el relato de Sakura?

Hinata: No es eso, sino que temo haberme enamorado de...

Se detuvo, se le formo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

Tenmari: ya veo, te gustan rubios de ojos azules.

Hinata: se puede decir que si.

Tenmari: Bueno yo te ayudaré pero solo si prometes dejar esto entre nosotras.

Hinata: Hai!!!!

Tenmari: entonces salgamos de aquí.

Ino: pueden creer que Gai sensei se pudra la mente con Historia y luego venga a destrozarse con educación física??

Gai: eso es, señorita Ino, por un cuerpo sano es una mente sana y eso ayuda a encender la llama de la Juventud.

Rock Lee: Eso es Sensei, yo lo apoyo.

Gai: gracias Lee, mejor sigamos antes de que me ponga sentimental.

Y así se anduvo.

Por Otro Lado 

Shikamaru: A ver que nos cuenta el señor popularidad.

Chouji: si no es comida, entonces nada bueno.

Sasuke: en realidad, logré conseguirme otra con Sakura Haruno.

Shikamaru: para que, si ellas son muy problemáticas –dijo este disimulando que no veia a Tenmari.

Naruto: Que tal chavos.

Sasuke: nada nuevo, pequeño dobe.

Naruto: no hablaba contigo bakasuke!!!

Shikamaru: no creo que valga la pena seguir con esto, ya hasta se parecen a las problemáticas chicas de este pequeño mundo.

Kiba: Por eso tengo a Akamaru para que me haga compañía.

Chouji: Si y hasta tal vez se casé con Akamaru, tengan cachorritos y vivan felices para siempre.

Kiba: ¬¬ nadie te metió barrigón.

Naruto: Que va!!!!, si el que esta solterito aquí ademas de Chouji es Akamaru.

Kiba: Que tratas de decir.

Naruto: no nací ayer, Kiba, que acaso crees que no he notado cuanto miras a Hinata en un día???.

-Y tu Shikamaru –continuo el rubio –solo puedes pensar en Tenmari y más nada. Además aunque no lo aparente, el tal Hyuga no puede dejar de pensar en Tenten.

En ese momento Naruto soltó una carcajada y empezó a burlarse. Mientras el resto solo se preparaba para hacerle callar, pero Gai los interrumpio.

Gai: ya empezó la clase, no es tiempo de conversar.

Naruto no pudo contener su último comentario y dijo en voz que Gai no pudiera oír.

-Pero si no le echan cable al asunto, Las van a perder, partida de dobes.

Eso vastó para ponerles a pensar un día completo.

(Se dio a relucir el lado molesto de Naruto aunque eso no quita su forma de estar en momentos con Sakura).

En la escuela se corrían rumores sobre un grupo muy peligroso llamado los Akatsuki, estos solo vigilaban los pasillos para encontrarse con gente indefensa y meterles en problemas en especial chicos, ya que con las chicas era muy diferente.

Ese día parecía algo diferente a los demás ya que como Sakura había dado a Sasuke la oportunidad de volver a empezar todo pasa lentamente, como si el tiempo quisiera que Sakura pensara más detenidamente la decisión que había tomado.

Era ya la Salida y Sakura esperaba a Sasuke en las afueras de la escuela (ya que en la antigua esquina donde siempre se paraba, hubiera tenido que darle excusas a Naruto para no acompañarla).

Estando allí Sakura empezó a hacer algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo.

Inner: Que se supone que haces?? Baka 

Sakura: Nada solo espero a Sasuke

Inner: donde esta la humilde Sakura con la que siempre charlaba y la que prefería a sus amigas antes que a ese teme??

Sakura: sigo siendo la misma, y si prefiero a mis amigas, pero tambien es mi deber dar oportunidades.

Inner: tienes razón pero algun día te venceré y te haré sentir frustrada.

Y después de haber dicho esto se silencio.

En es momento sintió como alguien le tomaba del hombro y se voltió.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte, Sasuke, que no me agarres por el brazo.

Pero al voltearse se dio cuenta de que no era Sasuke y mucho menos Naruto-kun, sino que se trataba de uno de los integrantes del famoso Akatsuki, Itachi.

Sakura se helo y quedó totalmente paralizada ya que ellos solo molestaban a chicas bonitas o a los varones más mansos del cole.

Itachi: no te había visto antes por aquí –dijo en un tono sepulcral y serio.

Tobi: acaso no es esa la tal Sakura Haruno –dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro para verla mejor.

Dejenme!!! –gritó ella tratando de safarse.

Hidan: se nota que esta chica no sabe lo que le pasa a todas las que se resisten.

Deidara: Por que mejor no le enseñamos?

Itachi: No haran nada –dijo este con algo de autoridad –este será nuestro juguete, pero por hoy creo que ya supo con quien se metió.

El resto de los del grupo pusieron cara de decepcion y se alejaron sin darse a notar. Por otro lado, Sakura no podía parar de preguntarse si todo era señal de que ella no debía haber aceptado esa propuesta de oportunidad a Sasuke Uchiha (hermano de uno de los del Akatsuki).

-Perdoname la demora –dijo el Uchiha menor, mientras se acercaba a Sakura.

-No hay...p...problema –dijo entonces ella algo preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Te paso algo?

-No, es solo que... –se quedó pensando por dos segundos y luego contesto –es solo que estaba esperandote y me preocupaba que no llegaras.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos nuestro camino.

Naruto estaba buscando a Sakura cuando de repente se encontró con Hinata.

-Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun.

-Hinata!!!! Has visto a Sakura-chan?

-No –dijo esta en un tono de desilusión y algo cabizbaja.

Naruto notó la expresión de su compañera y se detuvo a conversar.

(a diferencia del Naruto verdadero, este es más atento o.o)

-Sucede algo Hinata? Algo que debas contarme? –preguntó él esperando que ella se lo negara.

-En realidad...si, p...pero...no...no se como d...decírtelo.

-Entonces por que no te relajas, me acompañas a hacer unos mandaditos y luego a ver si me cuentas, te parece?...espero que no –pensó.

-Lo lamento pero hoy no puedo –respondió ella.

Genial!!!!!!!!!!! –pensó el rubio.

-Entonces te veo mañana –dijo este mientras le daba un beso amistoso en la mejilla que por poco la deja en el hospital.

Al llegar Sasuke a casa de Sakura se encontraron con que la madre de esta se encontraba en casa, por lo cual se presentaron y la pasaron de lo mejor, aunque Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse varias veces si era verdad que ese era el Sasuke verdadero.

Ring!!!!!!!! –sonó el telefono. A lo cual la madre de Sakura lo contesta y resulta ser una llamada del hospital diciendo que debía asistir lo más pronto posible.

Sakura debo irme te dejo con tu amigo. Sasuke no te vayas muy tarde. Ambos portense bien.

La madre de Sakura se retiro y Sakura miró a Sasuke a los ojos como diciéndole lo impresionada que estaba por el cambio que este había tenido.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada como tratando de decirle lo agradecido que estaba. Pero por la mente de él pasaba algo más. ¿Será que me esta gustando la pelirosada? O ¿Debo seguir con el plan de Ino?

En ese momento Sakura recordo todos sus anteriores encuentros.

-Puedo besarte?? – dijo Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos y poniendo a Sakura en los suyos.

Sakura no podía creer que el arrogante y presumido Sasuke baka le estuviera preguntando, pero tambien recordaba las palabras de su amigo Naruto cuando le contó la historia de Sasuke, pero tambien pensó en que él se había comportado de una manera incomparable y no dudo en tratar de darle una nueva oportunidad con la nueva Sakura.

Al momento que el Uchiha menor se acerca hacía una dudosa pero más decidida Sakura...Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!! suena el timbre, Sakura se levanta y abre la puerta para encontrarse con una silueta familiar, este era...**Continuara...**

**Lamento dejárselos así pero necesito recargar baterias después de tantas paginas (demasiadas palabras) dejen reviews para saber que tal y necesito que me digan que quieren que suceda denme su opinión (narusaku, naruhina sasusaku o que?)**

**No se ustedes diganme que más les gustaría ver. **


	9. El paseo

**El Paseo**

**Escenas del capitulo anterior...**

Sakura no podía creer que el arrogante y presumido Sasuke baka le estuviera preguntando, pero tambien recordaba las palabras de su amigo Naruto cuando le contó la historia de Sasuke, pero tambien pensó en que él se había comportado de una manera incomparable y no dudo en tratar de darle una nueva oportunidad con la nueva Sakura.

Al momento que el Uchiha menor se acerca hacía una dudosa pero más decidida Sakura...Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!! suena el timbre, Sakura se levanta y abre la puerta para encontrarse con una silueta familiar, este era...

Ahora 

Este era Naruto que había llegado a la casa de Sakura.

Sakura no se explicaba como pudo pensar que ese era el momento para aparecerse allí (como si no fuese muy obvio).

-En que puedo ayudarte, Naruto? –dijo ella deseando que el no entrara a casa, pero no fue así.

-Vengo a ver que tal estas (mentiroso XD se esta muriendo de celos) –dijo este mientras entraba en casa de Saku.

Al ver a Sasuke allí, Naruto le lanzó una mirada asesina que fue devuelta en el instante por el de cabellos azabache.

Sakura notó la situación y trató de pensar en una manera de excusarse por el inesperado encuentro dándole una mirada a un confundido Sasuke, a lo que este le devolvió una mirada como diciéndole que no se preocupara.

-Naruto! –dijo ella –terminaste tu parte del trabajo de Kakashi?

-Si, ya esta hecho.

-Y tu Sasuke?

-Desde hace mucho.

-Y como arreglamos para la charla de Historia con Gai?

-propongo ir a mi casa la próxima semana, y si no me equivoco nos asignaron como cuarta compañera a Hinata –dijo este con una mirada seria hacia Naruto.

-Genial!!! Naruto? Podrías decirle a Hinata sobre el acuerdo?

-Le comunico mañana.

Sakura ya no tenía más que inventar y necesitaba sacar a ambos de la casa, ya que Naruto había destruido el momento.

Tengo algo de sueño, les parece si nos vemos en la escuela mañana?

-Acabo de llegar Sakura!!

-Si pero ya es tarde pudiste llegar más temprano y arreglarla tarea con nosotros, verdad Sasuke? –dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke, guiñándole el ojo sin que Naruto la viera.

-Si, llegaste tarde dobe!!

-Bakasuke.

-Teme

-Basta! Yo creo que mejor me dejan descansar para mañana, después de todo ese paseo debe de estar muy bueno.

-Vas a ir? –preguntó Naruto.

-Claro, no me lo perdería.

Naruto no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero con tal de hablar con Sakura, el estaba dispuesto a ir.

-Por que? Tu no vas?

-Si iré, yo no me lo pierdo.

Sasuke no deseaba para nada ir a ese paseo pero no dejaría que su plan se echara a perder por culpa de ese dobe.

-Entonces nos vemos allí mañana.

Ambos se retiraron sin despedirse mientras se miraban asesinamente.

**El Paseo.**

Ring, Ring –sonó el despertador.

Sakura se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y a la vez pensativa, ella desde chica siempre había oído historias sobre una chica afortunada que era celada por dos apuestos chicos pero nunca creyó que se pudiera volver realidad en una chica tan poco vista en esa escuela.

Sakura puso pie en suelo y se dirigió a la ducha donde no pudo parar de cantar e imaginarse lo divertido que estaría el día de hoy, y nada podría arruinarlo, nada ni nadie.

Ella salió de la ducha y se vistió arregló sus cosas y se puso en marcha.

En el camino a casa se encontró con un personaje familiar, era nada más y nada menos que el mayor de los Uchiha, Itachi. Ella corrió a esconderse mientras se acercaba a hurtadillas para no ser vista ni oída pero al llegar allí pudo notar que este estaba solo, no había nadie del akatsuki y tampoco había víctimas que estuviera asechando. Eso le extraño mucho, pero mientras pensaba en ello (cosa de unos 3 segundos) sintió que una mano la tomaba por el hombro.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la voz –¿no sabes que no debes espiar a la gente?

-Yo iba camino a la escuela –dijo ella zafándose de su brazo.

-Mejor vete ya y espero no verte aquí.

Sakura empezó a retirarse pero no sin antes hacerle unas preguntas.

-primero dime dos cosas: 1.¿Por qué debo irme?

.Por que pronto llegara el resto del akatsuki –dijo este algo molesto.

-Y 2.¿Por qué me ayudas tanto si tu eres uno de ellos?

-Eso no es tu problema, solo vete.

En ese momento a Sakura le pareció oír voces y salió corriendo hacía el colegio.

Al llegar al colegio, Sakura entró al salón para notar que no había nadie, así que decidió pasearse por la escuela. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en lo muy bien que la pasaría ese día hasta que oyó voces y decidió acercarse a escondidillas pero esta vez estando más atenta para no ser pillada como la última vez.

Al llegar al lugar del asunto notó que las voces eran de Sasuke e Ino pero que hacía esa zorra hablando con Sasuke?

Se acercó un poco más para poder oír lo que hablaban hasta que logró escuchar.

-Te dije que la enamoraras, lo has estado haciendo?

-Si, pero...

-pero que? Recuerda que si no haces lo que te mande tu mundo se acaba.

Sasuke estaba molesto por lo bajo que había caído.

-Eso no te importa, además por que fingir andar contigo para herirla si hasta el profesor Jiraiya sería mejor opción, y eso que es hombre.

-Por que yo le caigo mal y eso la haría sentir mal.

-Esta bien pero solo lo hago para no quedar mal, pero quiero que entiendas algo, estas me las vas a pagar caro.

Sakura no necesitaba ser genio para entender que se referían a ella, así que salió corriendo hacía el salón para que los otros dos no la encontraran y se encerró en el.

Iban pasando los minutos y todos los alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco y uno por uno hasta que por último llego el profesor Kakashi sensei, que de a milagro no llegó tarde.

Kakashi: Quiero que me muestren sus pases de alumno.

El paso de puesto en puesto pero casi ni presto atención ya que estaba leyendo su icha icha paradise como de costumbre.

Minutos más tarde llego el autobús y todos se sentaron en grupos de tres:

Hinata, Sakura y Tenmari

Tenten, Rock lee y Neji

Gaara, Konkurou y Shino

Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru

Sasuke, Kiba e Ino (para mala suerte del Uchiha)

Grupo 1 

Hinata: creo que no debí venir.

Tenmari: no hables boberías, te vas a divertir muchísimo

Sakura: además logré que viniera...

Hinata: ...

Grupo 2 

Rock Lee: mi llama de la juventud nunca estuvo más ardiente que hoy.

Tenten: no hables sandeces Lee

Rock Lee: no son sandeces, esta es la frase favorita de mi sensei favorito "Gai" (dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

Neji: hmp...

Tenten: me avergüenzas

Grupo 3 

Shino: ...(estaba jugando con bee-chan n .n)

Gaara: suelta ese insecto, me estas aburriendo.

Shino:...beeeeeeeee

Gaara: ô.ô

Shino: beee……beee….

Gaara: voy a matar a ese insecto.

Shino: no te atrevas

Konkurou: noooooooooooo, gaara deja al bicho, Shino no de le hales el cabellooooooo.

Grupo 4 

Naruto: espero que esto sea mejor de lo que pienso

Shikamaru: todos son unos problemáticos

Chouji: mmm...ñum ñumñum...crunch..esto esta delicioso, quieren?

Naruto: paso

Shikamaru: igual yo

Grupo 5 

Ino: recuerda lo que debes hacer hoy

Sasuke: no molestes

Ino: no me hables así

Sasuke: hmp...

Ino: que descaro el tuyo

Kiba: callate Ino, tu voz estorba mi paciencia.

Ino: no me digas que hacer niño perro.

Kiba: Ino puerca.

Sasuke: hmp...

Shikamaru: que problemáticos son - . –' 

Al llegar al paseo todos bajaron del autobús con mucha paciencia.

Este era un lugar muy bonito, habían árboles de cerezo por todos lados (sakura), el pasto era más verde que en otros lugares y estaba lleno de todo tipo de plantas y florcillas muy bellas.

En ese momento Naruto se acerca a Kakashi sigilosamente y le deposita en la maleta algo que no es difícil de imaginar.

QQQQQ!!!!!!!! –gritó Kakashi –Un nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise!!!!

Y créanme que en ese instante se sentó a leerlo sin parpadear ni un poco, cosa que aprovecharon los alumnos para hacer de las suyas.

Sakura: Hinata, este es tu momento de brillar, acércate a Naruto y bríndale de lo que trajiste.

Y así lo hizo.

-Na...na...Naruto-kun –dijo algo sonrojada –qui...quiere almorzar conmigo?

-Me encantaría –dijo este sin pensarlo, ya que quería a Hinata lo suficiente para no hacerla sufrir. (tomando en cuenta que Tenmari lo amenazaba con golpearlo si no lo hacía)

Sasuke aprovecho el momento para hacer lo que mas le place, acercarse a Sakura.

-Hola Sakura

-...

-Estaba pensando en...

-...

-Que podríamos dar una vuelta por el patio

-...

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Creí que habías cambiado!!! Pero sigues siendo el mismo baka que conocí –dijo ella alfin.

-De que hablas, en un momento estas alegre y en el otro me quieres matar

-Te oí hablar con la cerda esta mañana y no necesito ser una Einstein para saber que era conmigo ese asunto.

-hmp...de que hablas.

-No me tomes por idiota, Sasuke

-No lo estoy haciendo

-Mejor me voy, si quieres ve y finge andar con Ino para ver a quien engañas con eso, a lo mejor se enamoren y se casen y vivan felices juntos...y quien sabe que más.

En ese momento Sasuke trata de decir algo más pero simplemente no puede pero en el momento Sakura tropieza con algo y empieza caer a lo que Sasuke la hala del brazo y trata de ponerse por debajo para no dejarla golpearse.

Sakura abre los ojos para darse cuenta de que está posada sobre aquel Sasuke al que acababa de insultar, y justo en ese momento Sasuke consiguió las palabras adecuadas,

-No, precisamente iba a dejar el trato por que sin querer me enamore de ti.

Y al decir esto Sasuke voltio a Sakura al punto de quedar sobre ella para luego acercarse a la delicada y sonrojada carita de la Haruno...

**Se los dejo hasta ahí espero que no me maten por ello jajaja pero tratare de actualizar para el viernes, dejen sus reviews.**


	10. Es bueno ser amada

**¿Es bueno ser amada?**

Sasuke se acercó a la delicada y sonrojada cara de la Haruno cada vez más ya casi apunto de besarla.

Sakura pensó en si lo que él decía era verdad o si era mentira pero no podía detenerse a pensar por mucho y sin pensarlo dos veces tumbo a Sasuke de sobre si y se quedo sentada a un lado mientras lo miraba confundida.

-No se si confiar en tus palabras, Uchiha.

Sasuke no podía creer que 1. ella lo llamara por su apellido y 2. que se hubiera resistido por primera vez sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, pero también notó que ella estaba confundida y el también notó que él estaba confundido. En ese momento se quedó sin palabras y vio como Naruto (quien había terminado de almorzar con Hinata) se acercaba, tomaba a Sakura del brazo y se la llevaba y él como si nada solo se detuvo allí.

"Ahora sigamos a Sasuke" 

Sasuke se levantó minutos después para empezar a caminar pero mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos se topo con la rubia ojiazul que tanto le había hecho daño.

-Hiciste lo que te mande? –preguntó esta tranquila

-No –contestó este mirándola seria y firmemente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio que el estaba molesto por algo a lo cual ella se mantuvo cabizbaja y sin reprocharle le contestó.

-Espero no demores, debemos terminar con esto rápido.

Sasuke se enojo aun más y le dijo tratando de no exaltarse

-No trabajaré más con tus chantajes

-No te pedí tu opinión –ya sabes por que debes hacerlo y no acepto un no como respuesta –dijo saliendo de su trauma y poniéndose molesta.

-Has lo que te de la gana, cuéntale a todos lo que quieras contarles, pero créeme que así nunca conseguirás a nadie para ti.

Y después de haber dicho esto se retiró dejando a la chica cabizbaja.

Sakura estaba con Naruto mirando al aire, pero él no podía quedarse tan solo viéndola sin decir nada.

-Estas bien?

-... –no contestó

-Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-... –siguió sin decir nada.

En ese momento Naruto se levantó a toda prisa hasta llegar donde Sasuke.

-Que le hiciste baka!!!! –gritó

-A que te refieres, yo no le hice nada –dijo este levantándose de su puesto para verle mejor.

-Mejor que no te acerques a ella, si cuando le hablas la vas a dejar así.

-Y quien eres tu para decirme que debo o no hacer?

-Soy su amigo y cuido de ella

-Mira lo que dices, la tratas como si fueras su padre

-Y tu te crees el Don Juan entre las chicas y que todas deben seguirte como chicle al zapato

-No hables Dobe, te haces el buen niño pero no eres 100 sincero

-Baka

-Dobe

Mientras ellos peleaban la gente se iba reuniendo alrededor para oír mejor, Kakashi leía y Sakura no salía del shock y estos ya estaban al punto de agarrarse a golpes.

-No te le acerques jamás

-Y que si lo hago!!!

-Yo...yo...yo te golpearía

-Quiero ver solo que lo intentes

Cuando ya por fin se iban a golpear, ambos sienten unas manitas que se ponen en medio, estas eran de Hinata.

-Si...si la señorita Haruno no hace algo lo haré yo!!! –dijo en voz baja mientras los sostenía a ambos lo más fuerte que podía –es lindo ser amada pero no lo es si se está bajo presión todo el tiempo, y creo que eso es lo que le están provocando a Sakura-chan.

Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de hacer presión y dejaron a Hinata descansar sus manitas algo cansadas. Ambos miraron a la chica que en ese momento se encontraba mirando la escena sin poder aportar idea alguna.

Luego Hinata los miró a ambos y les dijo:

-Denle tiempo y luego hablan con ella o lo que quieran pero pelear no la va a ayudar.

Sasuke regresó a su posición inicial y Naruto retrocedió para sentarse junto a Hinata.

-Casi se me olvidaba!!!!! –dijo el rubio –Tenemos tarea en casa del baka.

-Gracias Naruto-kun –dijo sonrojada –que día es?

-ummm...eso si lo olvide, hehe –dijo sonrojado con una gota sobre la cabeza.

-Gracias de todos modos –dijo sonriéndole dulcemente dándole a entender que no había ningún problema.

**Sakura volvió en si.** Ya se había recuperado de tanto drama que había presenciado y protagonizado ese día y ciertamente no podía parar de pensar en que ella misma había predicho que ese año sería diferente, Así que se acercó a su ocupado sensei y le entregó una nota pero como estaba leyendo la firmó sin pensarlo.

"_No viajaré en el bus de regreso, me iré por mi cuenta y lo veo mañana en la escuela"_

_atte. Sakura Haruno._

Kakashi no tenía excusa para no dejarla quedarse ya que él había firmado la nota que ella le había dado sin ningún inconveniente. Luego de eso Sakura se sentó sobre un árbol de cerezo apartado del grupo y llamó a Hinata aparte.

-Te ayudo en algo? –preguntó la de ojos perla.

-No, la pregunta es ¿Me ayudas en algo?

-No entiendo Sakura-chan!

-Te voy a poner a Naruto pero para ello debes dejar de ser tan tímida y hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

-Creo...creo que puedo.

-Dale a firmar esta nota a Kakashi.

Hinata la leyó y notó que era una nota para quedarse y sin pensarlo confío en Sakura y se puso en marcha. Al regresar le mostró la carta con la firma de Kakashi y se sentó.

-Muy bien, ahora debes contarle a Naruto que yo me voy a quedar aquí.

Ella seguía sin comprender el plan pero tenía curiosidad de saber lo que esta planeaba.

Hinata se puso en pie y camino hacía Naruto.

-Naru-kun!! ¿Te vas a quedar después del paseo?

-No, quiero irme a casa para descansar –dijo mientras bostezaba.

-yap!! Sakura se queda y pensé que tu...

-Yo si me quedo acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo –dijo este cortando la explicación de Hinata.

-Bueno creo que debo irme voy a caminar.

Hinata se retira pero no cuenta con que Sasuke estaría escuchando por lo cual decidió permanecer allí también.

**Ino **se encontraba sentada bajo un cerezo pensando en el motivo de su gesto triste.

Flash Back 

Estaban Chouji y Shikamaru conversando.

-Chouji, por que la gente es tan problemática?

-No lo se mmmm...crunch...ñum, eso significa que no piensas en ninguna chica?

-No...Tal vez...Bueno si!!

-Quien??? –dijo Chouji mientras dejaba el paquete a un lado.

-Es...es la hermana de Gaara.

-Es linda

-Si, pero no creas que eso va a hacer que se me olvide preguntarte.

-Bueno, yo creo que me atrae un poco Ino

-Estas algo loquito, ella está bien volada de la mente, es demasiado problemática y muy presumida.

Tienes razón ...

Jajajajajaja –se rieron ambos –es muy problemática jajajaaja.

Fin del Flash Back 

No puedo creer que él piense eso de mi –suspiró.

Se hizó la hora de irse, Sasuke se escondió tras un arbusto

Kakashi no podía creer lo que había hecho

Sakura ya había contado el plan a Hinata

Hinata estaba algo nerviosa

Y Naruto se encontraba buscando a Sakura.

-Hinata!!! ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-No debe demorar, creo que está recogiendo cerezos.

Naruto decidió conversar con Hinata mientras esperaba Sakura.

Por otro lado 

Sakura estaba escondida tras un arbusto lejos de allí (para no ser descubierta) descansando acostada en el suelo, cuando de repente siente unas fuertes manos que la toman del brazo y la levantan, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que era nadie más y nadie menos que el Uchiha menor.

-Lamento lo de esta tarde –le dijo él con un tono suave pero arrepentido (será verdad? O.o?)

-Ya olvídalo –dijo la ojiverde en un tono cortante y poco importa.

-Por que no puedes creerme? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi? –dijo él mirándola a los ojos poniendo su rostro serio como si no pensara en nada más.

-Por que conozco al verdadero Uchiha y no creo que seas una buena opción, todo lo buscas a la fuerza o robado (besos robados no vandalismo), crees que todas se rendirán a tus pies cuando te vean, además no dudas en buscarte otra y dejar a la anterior siempre y cuando esa sea más bonita y por que te atreviste a negociar con Ino para tenderme una trampa, eres malo Uchiha, eso nadie te lo va a quitar ni hoy ni nunca.

-Te equivocas

-Eh??

-Si lo deje: hoy renuncié al trato con Ino, ya no te he robado más besos, no busco otras chicas y ciertamente si pensaba andar contigo mientras buscaba a una más linda pero sin querer me enamoré de ti y deje lo demás para estar contigo.

Sasuke dijo esto y empezó a levantar con el rostro cabizbajo pero en el momento que trató de levantarse sintió como una mano lo halaba y calló sobre la Haruno en la misma posición en la que había estado esa misma tarde, sobre la Haruno a centímetros de su rostro. La Haruno lo tomó del rostro y teniéndolo cerca le dijo:

-Si, yo también te amo y no voy a permitir que te alejes pero tampoco voy a dejar que me vuelvas a engañar.

Y después de haber dicho esto lo acerco para besarlo tan profundamente como diciéndole lo mucho que deseaba estar con él.

Sasuke ya estaba totalmente sobre ella y no tenía ni la mayor intención de dejarla ir, esta era la primera vez que besaba por amor ya que nunca había estado realmente enamorado de alguien y él sabía que aquella chica Haruno había hecho algo que nadie había podido lograr.

Sakura lo abrazó fuerte cada vez más tiernamente y a la vez firme, esa era una experiencia que ella no había sentido antes, desde siempre lo único que había sentido era tristeza, dolor, burlas y el cariño de su madre que hasta entonces era el único cariño que recibía.

Sasuke y Sakura se detuvieron a tomar aire y se vieron a los ojos como si esa fuera la última vez que se verían y no estaba segura pero solo vio como Sasuke la tomaba por los hombros levantándola al punto de dejarla sentada y le dio un fuerte abrazó.

-Perdóname por lo que te he hecho hasta ahora

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio y lo abrazó más firmemente dándole a entender su respuesta.

**Hinata y Naruto** ya estaban en medio de una gran conversación en la cual no querían interrupciones.

Pero Hinata se armó de valor para preguntarle algo que debía ser en ese momento o podría no ser nunca.

-Naruto-kun!!! ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de una chica?

-Yo...yo...bueno yo me fijo en su forma de ser más que en su físico y...

-Pero que es lo que realmente buscas? –dijo decidida.

-Está bien yo busco, sinceridad, ligereza, cariño, belleza y ternura.

-¿Sakura-chan cumple los requisitos?

-Pues...si

-y ¿Yo?

Al decir esto Naruto se conmovió miró hacia arriba para ver el naranja rojo firmamento (el cielo) que se formaba sobre él (el atardecer). No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta en ese momento ya que había estado fingiendo no darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. En ese momento no hubo más que silencio.

(Naruto decidió ir a casa ya que Sakura nunca apareció y llevar a Hinata por ahí mismo pero ya no había conversación válida para el momento)

**Los dejo ahí D espero que les guste y esto fue para complacer al que quería algo romántico y al hacer las cuentas de las votaciones puestas en la urna descubrí que ganó el SasuSaku, NaruHina, pero no dejen de leer mi fic, por favor!!!! Dejen reviews D**


	11. un talvez lindo comienzo

**Perdon por la super demora que he puesto, es que tuve problemas con mi tío y no podía usar la compu, pero aquí les va. Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de escribirme cada vez que terminan de leer mi fic ya que otros no.**

**La Mansión Uchiha y La Zorra **

Al día siguiente Se encontraba Sakura rumbo a la escuela cuando se estrelló con una chica con cabello rojo y gafas; haciendole caer todos los libros.

-Lo lamento, iba distraida –dijo la de ojos jade –no quise hacerlo.

-No hay problema.

-Te diriges a algún lugar en particular????

-Voy al cole –dijo señalando el colegio al que asistia Sakura.

-Bromeas??? Yo tambien asisto al mismo.

-creo que podras entonces ayudarme, ya que soy nueva.

-creo que si.

La chica (osea karin) y Sakura empezaron a caminar hacia el cole mientras se tocaban unos que otros temas, pero al entrar por el portón, Sakura dijo algo que no le agradó mucho a la zo...digo karin.

-Tienes novio?? –pregunto la ojijade.

-Si, esta en este cole, vine por él y tu?

-Bueno en realidad no es nada todavía, ya que no me lo ha pedido oficialmente, pero talvez hoy lo haga –dijo la ojijade algo apenada –como se llama tu novio? Talvez lo conozca.

-Su nombre es Uchiha,...Uchiha Sasuke.

Al decir esto, Sakura quedó en shock, su respiración se volvió agitada por unos momentos, y su mente empezó a darle malas jugadas.

Inner Saku: ¿Cómo se atrevió ese papison a besarte teniendo ya novia.

Sakura: No creo que sea eso

Inner Saku: ¿Entonces como le explicas?

Sakura volvio en si al oír una voz que la llamaba constantemente.

Sakura, Sakura...Sakura!!!!

Sakura regresó en si y miró directo a karin

No me has dicho el nombre del chico.

No, no tiene importancia.

Sakura y karin siguieron hablando pero ya era menos que antes.

Sonó la campana y todos fueron a sus salones.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a reclamarle a Sasuke por una explicación.

Karin se enteró que le había tocado en el mismo salón que a Sakura.

Al cruzar la puerta, Sakura pudo notar como la ojiazul la miraba atentamente.

Que quieres cerda? –preguntó Sakura.

Vengo en paz, Frontuda –dijo Ino.

Quiero saber que haces para atraer a los chicos tan rapidamente.

Solo sonrie y se amable –contestó Sakura mientras caminaba a su puesto.

Sasuke y Naruto ahora se encontraban esperando a Sakura en el puesto.

Sasuke: acuerdate que hoy vamos a mi casa para la tarea en gru...

No pudo terminar por que en ese momento salio Karin de detrás de Sakura. Sasuke miró fijo a Sakura tratando de no imaguinarse lo que karin pudo haberle dicho, y luego miró a la zanahoria con patas mientras esta se le abalanzaba.

Sasukesito!!!!! No sabes cuanto te extrañe!!! –gritço Karin tratando de besarle.

Karin!!! –cuantas veces debo decirte que 1. no soy tu Sasukesito

Y 2. no eres nada mio.

En ese momento Sakura comprendio la indirecta y se tranquilizó un poco más.

Naruto: veo que estas ocupado Sasuke, esta fue uno de tus ligues de verano?

Sasuke: claro que no dobe, ella es uno de los chicles de verano.

Naruto: sabor fresa para ser exacto –dijo riéndose.

Sakura: Le recordaron a Hinata la tarea de hoy? –pregunto sin desviar la vista de karin.

Karin: ¿Qué tarea? ¿Qué trabajo?

Sakura: es un trabajo que tenemos que terminar, y hay que entregar en una semana

Karin: Voy con ustedes

Sakura: no lo creo, es por grupo de 4 y ya estamos completos.

Karin: de todos modos por ahí les llego, verdad mi amor?

Sasuke: hmp... –fue lo unico que dijo

Karin: donde se van a reunir.

Sakura: mmmmm

Sasuke: mmmmm

Naruto: en casa de Sasuke.

Karin: puedo ir?

Sakura otro día, ¿si?

Karin miró a Sakura con cara de desprecio, como si estuviera sospechando algo y agregó

Karin: Te tendré cerca Sakura Haruno, te tendre cerca.

Después de haber dicho esto, se fue.

Todos empezaron su vidas cotidianas (Kakashi no habia llegado)

Naruto hablaba con Hinata; Gaara miraba con desprecio a Shino; Shino seguia jugando con bee-chan; Kiba jugaba con akamaru; Konkorou dormía; Tenmari le tiraba papelitos a Shikamaru y viceversa; Lee conversaba con Neji de lo linda que era Tenten mientras neji lo miraba asesinamente; Tenten socializaba con la zo...la chica nueva y Sasuke y Sakura conversaban por papelitos para que Karin no los viera.

Sasuke: espero que no le creyeras nada de lo que te dijo 

_Sakura: como no hacerlo_

_Sasuke: te besé_

_Sakura: pero aun así no tenemos nada formal todavía_

_Sasuke: ¿quieres algo formal, eh?_

_Sakura: que piensas?_

_Sasuke: Ya lo verás._

Sasuke se paró sobre la silla para que todo el salón lo viera.

Estimados Compañeros y fastidiosos chicos de mi clase, Yo Sasuke Uchiha les comunico...

No lo va a hacer –pensaba Sakura sonrojada.

Que desde el día de hoy...

No se atreverá

Yo tendré a mi novia la cual estará conmigo y no está vacante...

Al fin aceptará al mundo que me ama –pensaba Karin

Y su nombre es... Haruno Sakura

Me alegra tanto que lo hayas aceptado, cariño, ahora el mundo lo sa... queeeee!!!!! –gritó Karin desesperada –Sa...sakura Haruno?

Sasuke bajo de la silla y kakshi entro al salón

Bueno alumnos, parece que el paseo de ayer fue todo un éxito, por lo cual hemos sido invitados a un festival de Primavera el próximo mes, en donde...

Mientras Kakashi hablaba Sasuke miraba a Sakura de reojo, mientras ella solo le sonreia.

Karin estaba muriéndose de la rabia desde su puesto, no podía creer que la chica a la que había considerado su amiga, ahora era novia de su chico; era inaudito, ilegal, malo, etc.

Después de dos horas de eterno dolor, empezó la clase de Educación física, con Gai.

Jóvenes,hoy estaremos realizando el examen de velocidad y obstáculos; chicos velocidad y chicas obstáculos, y las dos primeras chicas serán: Karin (la nueva) y Sakura (la mejor de la clase).

Sakura se pone en línea y Karin la mira. Al sonar el silbato ambas empiezan a correr mientras la zanahoria con cabello insultaba a la Haruno.

Quien ·$& te crees para andar con Sasuke?

-El no es tu Sasuke

-Quien te mintió de esa manera?

-Mi Sasuke me lo dijo

Karin subio la velocidad y Sakura la siguió

-El es mio, lo vi primero

-pero lo dejaste ir; camaron que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente.

Karin se enojo aun mas y trato de meterle el pie a la ojijade, pero esta al casi caer, logró poner las mano al suelo dando una voltereta de puntaje 10 perfecto en vez de una caída tragica (por algo es la mejor de la clase).

Karin no pudo creer que fallo y al estar distraida callo al suelo.

Sakura gana esta carrera –gritó Gai.

Así es sensei –dijo Lee con lagrimitas en los ojos TuT

En los vestidores 

Hey Sasuke, que afortunado eres por tener a dos muriendo por ti –gritó Choji

No, es terrible, yo solo quiero a la pelirosa.

Y que tienes de malo la cabeza de foforo????

Lo FASTIDIOSA que es –dijo Sasuke haciendo énfasis en fastidiosa

Baah! Que aburrido eres.

En el recreo 

Haruno!!!!!!! –gritó una chica a lo lejos.

¿Qué quieres fosforito?

Quiero una revancha aquí y ahora.

No

¿Acaso eres cobarde?

NO, pero tampoco soy fastidiosa.

Sasuke es mio lo verás en la salida cuando me lleve en su limosina.

mmmm...O.O Limosina?? –se sorprendio la Haruno.

**Las clases fueron aburridas ese día**

Lo unico interesante era Karin, la cual afirmaba que Sasuke la iba a pasear en su Limosina, pero al llegar la salida.

Sasuke: estan todos?

Hinata: si –dijo la ojiperla tratando de no mirar a Naruto.

Sasuke: entonces vamonos.

En ese momento entra una Limosina enorme a la cual se suben.

Espereeeeeen!!!! –grataba Karin a lo lejos –no me dejen!!!!

Pero el Uchiha menor solo cerró la puerta y la Limo comenzó a andar.

Oye Sasuke –dijo Sakura –quien esta en el centro de la Limo.

-Mi hermano y su grupo.

-Por que no estan con nosotros? –pregunto Hinata.

-Por que los Akatsuki son indepedientes y unidos y... se me olvido el resto, solo no te le acerques.

La Limosina condujo hasta llegar a una mansión casi castillo que dejo a Sakura y al resto con la boca abierta.

Sasuke le dio la mano a Sakura y la ayudo a salir del "auto".

Al entrar en ella fue otro dilema más!!!!

¿Cómo le hacian los Uchihas para no perderse allí dentro?

Caminaron por muy poco ya que de lo grande que era la mansión, ellos tenían una especie de mini limo dentro para que los llevara a todas parte, por lo cual llegaron rapido a la habitación del Uchiha menor.

Sasuke puso una cartulina en el piso, Sakura puso marcadores, y Naruto y Hinata fueron a la biblioteca Uchiha por un libro.

**En la biblioteca.**

Ya encontraste el libro, eh Hinata????

No!!!!!

Voy contigo espera!!!!

Naruto se acercó a Hinata para encontrar que la chica estaba trepada en una gran escalera movediza a lo alto de los estantes.

-No temes caerte? –preguno Naruto al ver que esta no alcanzaba un libro a su derecha.

-No

-Te ayudo?

-Tampoco

Hinata estaba tratando de demostrarle de una vez por todas lo resistente que era, pero al no poder coger el libro, esta resbaló y cayó, a lo cual Naruto respondio de inmediato apañándola y cayendo sentado con ella encima.

-Lo lamento Naruto-kun

Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron.

-mmmm...no, no te disculpes,...este...etto...yo.

Naruto quedó sin palabras lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aun má, pero después de un rato de mirarse a los ojos, Naruto sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla, que no sabía de doonde provenian, su corazón latía rapidamente, pero no tanto como el de Hinata; poco a poco fueron acercando el rostro hasta quedar centímetros el uno del otro...

**No me maten por esto, pero tenía que irme a dormir y ya era tarde, actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Dejen reviews plisssssssssssss**


	12. Qué fue lo que sucedio¿?

**¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

Estaban Sakura y Sasuke en la habitación en medio proyecto cuando de repente, Naruto y Hinata, atraviesan la puerta y se sientan cada uno a un lado diferente de la habitación.

-Tienen el libro? –preguntó la ojijade

-Aquí lo tengo –dijo el rubio con un gesto serio, entregándole el libro.

-entonces ayúdennos a terminar el trabajo.

Justo cuando iban terminando el proyecto suena la campana de la mansión Uchiha.

-Si quieres yo abro –se ofreció Hinata.

-No te preocupes, el mayordomo abre.

-Oh!!, perdon casi olvidamos que eres millonario –dijo Sakura en son de burla.

En ese momento entra la zo...digo Karin, y se abalanza sobre Sasuke.

-Alejate de mi Karin –grito el pelinegro

-Nunca me alejare de ti amor!!!

-recuerda que no eres nada mío y que desde esta mañana tengo novia.

-Pero ella no está aquí –dijo la zanahoria voltiando el rostro hacia el otro lado para darse cuenta de que Sakura la estaba observando –No te había notado, cabeza de chicle.

-Callate zanahoria.

-A quien llamaste Zanahoria, eh? Cabeza hueca.

-hmp

-Quien te crees para repetir la frase de mi Sasuke

-No voy a pelear contigo Karin

-Por que?, ¿Me tienes miedo?

-No, es que pelear contigo es perder el tiempo y perder el glamour.

-Te voy a... –No pudo terminar.

-recoje tu caliche y largate.

-Que rayos!!!

-que Pintes un bosque y piérdete

-Como te atreves!!!!

-consigue un satelite y ubicate –dijo Sakura ya molesta –mira chica, Sasuke es mio y no te quiero ver con jamás.

Karin se acercó a Sasuke estaba dispuesta a hacer pagar a Sakura por lo que acababa de decirle. Karin tomo a Sasuke del cuello, y sin pensarlo dos veces se propuso a besarlo, pero antes de llegar a tal punto, Sakura, lanzó una tijera, la cual ella esquivo.

-BAKA!!!! Pudiste matarme –se quejó Karin.

-No has oido el dicho "En la guerra y el Amor todo se vale"?

-Me las vas a pagar

Y después de haber dicho esto se retiró.

Sakura se puso en pie y se propuso a salir de la "casa" y Sasuke la siguió.

Hinata y Naruto no dejaban de mirarse en silencio, no había palabras para ese hecho.

Flash Back 

Hinata cae encima de Naruto haciendole caer sentado, Naruto se sonrojo y su corazón latía rapidamente aunque no más que el de Hinata y fueron acercándose cada ves más hasta quedar centímetros uno del otro...

Fin del Flash Back 

-Oye Hinata –dijo Naruto al fin.

-Si...Na...Naruto-kun

Pero Hinata no había terminado de hablar cuando Naruto ya la estaba besando.

-Lamento no haberte contestado en todos estos días.

Sakura corria por las calles seguida del Uchiha.

Cuando Sasuke iba saliendo se detuvo a decirle algo a su mayordomo:

-Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que esa zo... entre denuevo a mi "casa", entiendes?

-Si.

Sasuke corrio para alcanzar a Sakura pero le resultó difícil encontrarla.

Mientras Sakura corría a toda velocidad, se chocó contra el grupo de los akatsuki!!!

Kisame: vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Deidara: Tenemos a la pequeña Haruno, para esta noche

Hidan: justo cuando pensábamos que hoy no iba a haber diversión.

Zetsu: Y no creo que nadie se oponga a que le demos una lección, de cómo tratamos a las chicas, cierto?

Tobi: yo no

Sasori: estoy contigo

Pein: pienso igual

Konan: que estamos esperando?

Kakuzu: esto será para que aprenda a no volver a toparse con nosotros

Sakura: me van a golpear?

Sasori: no golpeamos a las chicas, ellas pagan diferente.

Pein: Itashi no ha opinado sobre que debemos hacer.

Itashi: hmp...

Tobi: eres igual a tu hermano.

Kisame: Quien primero?

Kakuzu: pienso que todos a la vez

Konan: queremos darle una lección, no matarla.

Zetsu: propongo que Itashi sea el primero, ya que fue el último en opinar.

Entre todos tomaron a Sakura y la levantaron mientras la adentraban en un callejón, Itashi entró y los demás salieron.

Una vez adentro Sakura se aprisiono en una esquina, pero Itashi se acercó y le dijo:

-Eres una Idiota.

Sakura no sabía que pensar.

-Esto es lo que le hacen a las chicas?

-Sabes muy bien que no, pero mi hermano no me perdonaría que te hiciera algo.

-Por eso es que no me hiciste nada las veces anteriores?

-hmp...

-Ya veo

-Eres tan linda como dice mi hermano –dijo él con el mismo tono frío que siempre mantiene –si te hubiese conocido antes que él, no hubiera pensado igual.

-Quiero irme

-No puedo, si salimos de aquí le tocara a otro, y creeme que ellos no conversaran con nadie y si salgo sin ti pensaran que te dejé escapar.

-Que puedo hacer?

-Esperar

-Esperar a que?

A mi hermano.

Después de haber dicho esto, Kisame corrió dentro del callejón y le gritó a Itashi.

-Tu BAKA hermano viene hacia aka corre y nos encargaremos de la chica luego.

Ellos se fueron, pero ella no pudo dejar de pensar ¿Le tienen miedo a Sasuke?

-Sakura!!!!!! –dijo Sasuke entrando al callejón –Te encuentras bien?

-Si

Después de haber dicho esto, Sakura y Sasuke, se fueron conversando en el camino sobre...

**No me maten por favor, pero si dejenme review y una breve explicación de lo que quieren ver el próximo capi, así me ayudarían mucho.**


	13. Por culpa de ella

Por culpa de ella

Se fueron hablando de lo que debía haberse sabido hace rato.

-Lamento lo de Karin –se disculpo Sasuke.

-No hay problema –dijo esta mirando al suelo –Tengo una pregunta.

-Cual?

-Que tienes que contarme sobre los Akatsuki.

En ese momento Sasuke se puso multicolor sin saber que responder.

-Bueno...emmm...ellos son la pandilla de mi hermano.

-Nada más que decirme?

-No lo creo

-Ya

Por alguna extraña razón Sakura sospechaba que su queridisimo novio le escondía algo al respecto a ese tema en especifico.

Hinata y Naruto todavía se encontraban en el cuarto del Uchiha. Naruto seguía besando a Hinata sin remordimiento alguno, mientras esta le correspondía el apasionado beso, sin parar a respirar, ¿Quién creería que eso fuera a pasar en algun momento?

Hinata estaba encantada con todo aquello, pero luego se separo de él para respirar, mientras le veía a él mover su respiración agitadamente, aunque no más que ella.

-Naruto-kun?-dijo Hinata, mirándole con sus ojos perlas, directamente a sus profundos ojos cielo –Esto, te significa algo? –preguntó cabizbaja.

-Claro que si –dijo sin dudarlo.

Hinata no quería ser herida, en especial por él.

-No tienes por que preocuparte, nunca te haría daño –djo al fin él, tal y como si hubiese leído su mente.

Dicho esto, tomó a Hinata por el rostro, delicadamente, mientras la recostaba lentamente en el suelo, acercando su rostro al de ella y posicionándose sobre ella. Naruto empezó a besarla lenta y delicadamente y cogiendo cada vez más impulso y fuerza al tiempo que pasaba el beso.

Hinata alzó sus delicados brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello de aquel rubio que la traía loca desde que pudo hablar y conocerle a fondo sus manías y gustos.

El beso seguía profundizando cada vez más apasionadamente, Naruto la tomaba de la cintura y la deseaba cada vez más, en ese momento el se preguntaba el por que nunca lo había notado, ¿Su amor por Sakura, era entonces solo una jugarreta?

Naruto levanto su rostro y colocó sus brazos en ambos lados de la chica, justo sobre el suelo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, a lo cual Hinata se sintió algo desilusionada por haber terminado su momento especial y por no haberse querido separar de Naruto, pero a la vez contenta de haber estado allí y mirándolo a los ojos tan directamente.

Naruto no quería herirla, no quería nada que ella no quisiese, solo quería protegerle, ya que sabía lo dulce y tierna que podía ser y lo dudosa y débil que podía llegar a parecer.

-Hinata-chan, yo...

-Oigan, lamentamos haberlos dejado so...O.O

Ambos habían quedado con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver la escena que acababan de interrumpir. Aunque Naruto y Hinata no se habían quedado atrás.

Hinata y Naruto, en un rápido movimiento, quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro mirando en direcciones diferentes, como sino hubiese pasado nada.

Sakura se empezó a reír por lo bajo mirando a Sasuke, quien no dejaba de mirar al vacío.

-Oye, Sasuke –dijo la de ojos jade –Creo que nunca sabremos lo que en verdad pasó.

Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en lo bueno que le hubiese sido que en vez de esos dos penosos, hubiesen sido ellos dos, le hubiera gustado haberle hecho suya, haber hecho suya a aquella pelirrosa que le traía el mundo de cabeza y en caos de emociones. No podía dejar de pensar en lo linda que se vería con el apellido Uchiha en ella o en lo lindo que serían sus hijos, teniendo a tremenda hermosura como mujer (claro que con él se complementaba) Y por supuesto que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría con el cabello de su hijo si salía rosado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vocecilla que lo llamaba insistentemente.

-Sasuke, Sasuke? Estas vivo? –preguntaba Sakura.

-Hmp –dijo él.

-Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, vayamos a casa y sigamos mañana.

-Por mi está bien –dijo Naruto

-Si –menciono Hinata por lo bajo.

-MI CHOFER LOS LLEVA –dijo Sasuke emocionado.

-Creo que tampoco hay problema. –dijo Sakura, a lo cual todos asintieron.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura estaba dispuesta a descubrir todo lo que el Uchiha le había y le estaba escondiendo.

Iba camino al colegio, cuando en medio camino se topa con un joven algo más alto que ella de cabello oscuro y muy apuesto. El chico le miró de reojo y notó que esta lo miraba.

-Tengo algo en la cara? –pregunto el mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

-No, no, no tienes nada –dijo la pelirrosa algo apenada.

-Hacia donde te diriges?

-Hacia mi colegio, es el que queda doblando la esquina.

-Igual yo, vengo a inscribirme, si quieres te escolto?

-No debería ser alrevez? Y yo guiarte a ti?

-No, se supone que un hombre siempre guía a una dama aunque se pierda, en especial si es tan hermosa,

Sakura se sonrojo, y mucho más al ver que este le ofrecía la mano para acompañarla.

En ese momento nos encontramos con cierto Uchiha que venía en su "carro" ya que por primera vez llega tarde al cole, cuando de repente ve la escenita que se le estaba formando al frente; la sangre le hervía a más no poder y peor cuando notó que Sakura le cedió su suave mano a aquel chico nuevo.

No era para colmo de males, que Karin estuviera cerca armándose plan al ver la escenita, los ojos le brillaban de una manera en particular.

Sasuke estaba en su salón viendo desesperadamente como Naruto veía a Hinata, tal y como si pudiesen hablar con la mirada, y a la vez sentía celos de él por no poder ser así con su Sakura. Él esperaba con ansias a Sakura para oír su explicación, cuando llega Karin a su puesto.

-Hola Sasukesito

-Te dije que te quería a más de 10 metros de mí.

-No seas así, solo quiero advertirte de una situación antes de que te enteres de una mala manera.

-No quiero oír nada de tus labios, Karin.

-Es solo que tu novia va muy romantiquita junto con aquel chico nuevo que casualmente viene a nuestro salón.

-Kuzo!!! Es que acaso no existe otro salón para mandar a la gente?

-Que quieres decir?

-Es que a todo el mundo lo mandan para acá, primero tú y después a ese...

Pero no término por que justo en ese momento vio a Sakura pasar mientras este chico le hacía señas de que pasara primero.

Sasuke se levantó de su puesto y camino hacia Sakura.

-Hola Sasuke-kun –dijo ella con una sonrisa –él es...

-Quien rayos es él? –dijo este interrumpiéndola, mientras sus ojos tomaban un color rojo sangre.

-Eso es lo que iba a decirte, su nombre es Sai, y es nuevo.

-No me mientas, dijo él en un tono rudo.

-Me estas tomando por mentirosa?

-Dime la verdad, quien es él? Y que tienes con él –dijo ahora en un tono firme.

-Ya te lo dije –al decir esto Sakura volteo a ver que atrás de Sasuke se encontraba Karin sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Que te dijo esa zorra!!! –dijo Sakura a grito, de tal manera que ahora todo el salón observaba la escena.

-No le digas así, y no la metas en esto, solo dime lo que quiero saber.

-Desde cuando la defiendes? Y por que yo no puedo meterla y tu si puedes meter a sai?!?!

-Desde que yo digo

-Y quien te dijo que podías decirme que hacer?

Sakura miró a su alrededor y notó como la gente hacía rumores sobre ella, hasta que Sasuke metió la pata.

-Yo te hize lo que eres, sin mi no serías nada, yo te di confianza, yo te busque desde antes, yo te volví popular y te defendí de los Akatsuki –gritó Sasuke.

-Pensé que eras diferente, pensé que habías cambiado –dijo Sakura rompiendo a llorar, mientras salía del aula escolar.

Sai se volteo después de ver a Sakura a salir y le dijo al Uchiha.

-Mi nombre es Sai, y si por culpa mía te peleaste con ella, quiero que sepas que no mereces a semejante chica a tu lado, ella solo me iba a presentar y me ayudaba a adaptarme.

En ese momento Sai salió en busca de Sakura, seguido de Hinata y Naruto, quien lo miraba con rabia, mientras murmuraba "Para eso me la peleaste", estas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo del Uchiha causandole un gran dolor en su pecho.

-Al fin le demostraste quien manda –dijo Karin.

-Largate –murmuró Sasuke cabizbajo.

-Que!?!

-Que desaparezcas de mi vida y de lo que queda de mi.

Ese día para suerte de los ahora salidos del aula, Gai había faltado al cole, por resfriado, así que tuvieron esa hora libre.

El Uchiha no dejaba de preguntarse lo que podía estar haciendo Sakura en ese momento.

No debes llorar Sakura, no es tu culpa –decía Hinata tratando de consolarle.

Además ya sabías como era, y aun así tu gran corazón se permitio darle una oportunidad –decía Naruto.

También estoy 100 seguro de que la culpa la tuvo aquella chica de cabello naranja –dijo Sai para terminar.

Sakura no se quitaba las manos del rostro.

-Todo es culpa de ella, todo lo causó ella, y si él sabiendo lo que ella es, decidio creerle, entonces también es su culpa, el sabe que ella no es de fiar y aun así le creyó, eso me deja mucho que pensar.

-No tienes nada que pensar, él debió haberte puesto por encima de la opinión de los demás.

-Gracias amigos –dijo la Haruno, mirando a sus compañeros presentes –Sai, espero que en verdad seas lo que hasta ahora me has demostrado.

-Por ti lo que sea, por no verte llorar –dijo él tratando de hacerla reír, cosa que funcionó a la perfección.

-Debemos volver al salón, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día –dijo la Hyuuga.

-Hai!!!

-Ahora vayamos a lavarte la cara y volvemos al salón.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte en el borde en vez de el centro, Sakura.

-Gracias Naruto.

Llegaron nuevamente al aula y Sakura le dijo a Naruto que cada nota que Sasuke le diera, ella se lo daría para que la rompiera.

Todos tomaron sus puestos mientras el resto miraba a Sakura con preocupación, lastima o quien sabe.

Sakura yo...-se detuvo al ver que ella lo ignoraba, después de todo por culpa de sus celos y la mala semilla de Karin, él había lastimado a quien prometió no lastimar.

Este está un poco más corto, pero les prometo que la siguiente será de 10 paginas de word, gomenasai, Hey a mi no me gusta el lime, pero le llegue a cerca, la verdad lo mío es el romance sin ... espero que no les moleste, dejen sus reviews. Lean.

**Vickychan15**: **gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, pero lo del lime me resulta difícil ya que no me gusta mucho, mi msn es melanieortiz02 hot...**

Sakuritica: te lo seguí, luego te pongo más, te lo prometo. 

Jesybert: No me mates O.O, ya lo sigo, pero todavía soy joven, jeje gracias por firmar, ya te lo sigo a la siguiente.

**Setsuna17: Ya lo seguí, gracias por tu review :D, sigue leyendo y no dejes de ponerme reviews**

**Bueno esos son todos los que me escribieron en el capi numero 12, dejen reviews y preguntas, yo contesto.**


	14. Una noche antes del Festival

**Una noche antes del festival**

Era la hora de kakashi sensei.

-Quiero anunciarles que mañana es el famoso festival, en el que tres de ustedes me dirán voluntariamente, quien lo quiere organizar.

(cri cri cri)

-Vamos debe haber alguien, y para que vean lo bueno que puede ser les diré, que hoy no daré clase.

(cri cri cri, igual nunca da clase)

-bueno, tienen hasta el final de la hora para acercarse o será por azar.

Hey Sakura –susurró Sai.

Dime?

-por que no entras tú? Estoy seguro de que lo harías muy bien.

-no lo se

-dale, todo saldrá bien.

-bueno, pero solo si tu le entras conmigo.

-está bien, pero di tú primero.

-Yo le entro -dijo Sakura a tono audible.

-Bien ahora solo faltan dos.

-Falta uno, yo tambien entro –dijo Sai después de Sakura

Sasuke vio esto y no pudo evitar enojarse por ello.

-Voy tambien –dijo Sasuke algo enojado y con su tono clásico de importancia y autoridad.

-Esto es genial, entonces ahora si puedo dar clase.

(ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

-solo por hoy les doy la hora libre, voy donde tsunade-sama

(si como no –dijeron todos al unísono mientras miraban el libro que kakashi llevaba en la mano)

Esa panterita de comica cree que me va a quitar a mi Sasuke, pero está bien equivocada –decía Karin para si mientras le dirigia una mirada asesina a Sakura de lejos –ya me las va a pagar en el recreo.

Donde coloco esto? –preguntó Naruto a Sakura mientras esta daba un vistazo al gimnasio.

-Colocalo allí –dijo señalando el borde de la puerta.

Sakura había pedido a Naruto y Hinata que apoyaran un poco, claro que Naruto acepto por el hecho de poder perder clase.

-Hola Sakura –dijo Sai entrando por la puerta.

-Hola Sai –dijo Sakura, regalándole una sonrisa falsa pero bien disimulada.

-Te traje un detalle –dijo este mostrándole unos chocolaticos.

-Muy lindo de tu parte, Sai

-Sakura-chan, que tal si descansamos un poco???

-Me parece bien.

Sakura estaba algo deprimida por el hecho de haber peleado con Sasuke, pero tampoco dejaría ver a la gente su lado débil.

En ese momento entra Sasuke por el portón y se acomoda distante del grupo.

-Hey Sasuke baka –gritó Naruto –No piensas ayudar???

-Hmp –fue lo único que contesto.

-No seas grosero, baka

-ya no molestes –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Sasuke-kun, no piensa ayudar? –preguntó Hinata.

-Hmp.

-Dejenlo ahí, mejor sigamos nuestro trabajo –dijo Sakura levantándose para seguir con su trabajo.

Sai!!! –gritó Sakura haciendole señas de que fuera donde ella.

Sai se acercó a ella y se puso a conversar, acto seguido, Sai toma a Sakura de la cintura y esta le sonríe; Sasuke estaba que ardía de la rabia, pero era demasiado orgulloso para mostrar debilidad.

En la mente del Uchiha se desataba una feroz batalla contra su Inner.

(Inner: La esta tocando, **No es problema mío**, Inner: no te hagas y ve a recuperarla,** no me interesa,** Inner: eres un completo baka es la primera vez que tienes una novia de verdad y vas a dejar que te la quite el novillo ese?,** tal vez si,** eres...** no molestes y ya desaparece.)**

Sasuke se levanto y se aproximo a ellos disimulando hacer algo. Al estar cerca de ellos se detuvo a escuchar la conversación.

-Sai: ya alcanzaste????

-Sakura: Ya casi, espera, aguanta un poco.

-Sai: No te preocupes, eres más ligera que una pluma.

-Sakura: jejejeje, que amable.

Sasuke estaba a punto de intervenir cuando notó que alguien lo llamaba, se acercó al portón y se encontró con una dulce y tierna Hinata mirándolo.

-No lo hagas, dijo ella.

-Que?!?

-No levantes la voz

-Que sucede? Quieres que ella se quede con ese...ese...

-Ella no está con él, pero tu de verdad metiste la pata al confiar en Karin.

-Yo...me dejé llevar

-Bueno, no importa, pero los celos no son la solución para este problema.

-Hmp...

-Tranquilizate

-Que propones?

-Una disculpa

-Pero no quiere oírme!!!!

-Calmate, ya tengo algo, pero no te digo por que después lo arruinas, ve a trabajar y no metas más la pata.

Después de haber dicho esto, se alejó en dirección a Sakura para ayudarle, dejando solo al Uchiha.

Sasukesito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Dejame!!!! –gritó Sasuke tratando de zafarse a la zanahoria con patas.

-Yo se que me extrañaste.

-Estas loca?!? –dijo quitándosela de la espalda.

-No...bueno un poco, me escape de clase para verte.

Karin fijó la mirada al gimnasio y vio a Sakura con Sai.

-Parece que ellos dos se la llevan muy bien

-Hmp

-se ven tan...

-Cállate Karin.

Karin empezó a caminar hacia atrás dándole una mirada a Sakura.

-Ni siquiera se hablan y todavía la quieres??? Que le pasó a aquel Sasuke, que no hacia más que jugar con los sentimientos???

-Eso es parte de mi pasado...y procurare no volverlo a repetir.

-Ya es suficiente, no esperaré más, ella me las paga ya.

-Que vas a hacer???? –dijo tratando de agararle, pero fue en vano.

Sakura Haruno!!! –gritó Karin halando la escalera para tumbarle.

Sakura cayo de la escalera, pero gracias a los reflejos de Naruto no toco el piso.

-Ahora si me las vas a pagar

-Quien crees que eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla. Hoy te voy a ganar y tu tendrás que abandonar la escuela.

-Y si yo gano???

-Me voy del país –dijo la zorr...digo Karin, sin pensarlo.

Sakura le dio la espalda sin importarle, pero Karin la agarró por los brazos para golpearla, pero esta se agacho esquivando el golpe; rápidamente Sakura le dio vuelta al brazo de Karin colocándoselo en la espalda y tirandola al suelo.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, No soy marimacha como tu, ahora si me disculpas tengo un trabajo que realizar.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y Sai murmurándoles algo, a lo cual ellos asintieron, levantaron a Karin y se retiraron del gimnasio dejando a Sakura con Sasuke, solos.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio mirando a Sakura mientras los otros tres le miraban desde la puerta y Sakura trabajaba. Luego de un largo silencio, Sakura rompió el hielo.

-Nunca creí que dudaras así de mi.

-Yo...

-Que te sucede?? Ahora tu eres el penoso?

-Hmp

-Siempre era yo la indefensa y tu el que daba el primer paso, que te sucedió? –dijo ella sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Yo sigo siendo el mismo.

-No parece.

-Es verdad, la diferencia es que ya no soy abusador.

-Pero ahora eres cobarde.

-No lo soy, y te lo voy a demostrar –dijo el acercándose a ella y tomándole por la cintura.

-Todavía te falta.

Sasuke la voltio colocándola en la mesa de los materiales y acercándose para besarla, pero Sakura le coloco un dedo en los labios, deteniéndolo de su propósito justo a como 2 centímetros de los suyos.

-Lo siento Don Juan, pero no eres todavía lo suficiente.

Y luego de haber dicho esto se bajo de la mesa dejando a un Sasuke pensativo.

Lo siento Sasuke, pero no es ni la mitad de lo que tu me hiciste –pensó –solo espero que comprendas mi punto.

Sakura salió del gimnasio mientras los otros tres amigos la miraban irse, aunque solo Hinata notó la pequeña lágrima que se le escapó a su amiga.

Los tres amigos entraron a ver lo que había sucedido con Sasuke, pero lo que encontraron fue algo diferente a lo que esperaban, Un Sasuke Ocupado Trabajando En El Festival.

-O.O esto es raro, parece que no le afecto en nada lo que hizo Sakura –murmuró Naruto a oídos de sus amigos.

-Si me dolió, dijo Sasuke tal y como si lo hubiese oído.

Eso dejo a todos callados.

En el salón

Neji: Pobre Sakura, ya casi hasta me da lastima.

Tenten: no le tengas lastima, ella es fuerte.

Tenmari: Eso espero

Shikamaru: Que problemáticos ellos dos, ténganle confianza y se acabó.

Neji: Bueno cambiando el tema, ya tienen pareja para el festival?

Tenten: yo si

Neji quien? –dijo sorprendido

Tenten: pues, su nombre es Neji Hyuuga –dijo riéndose

Tenmari:Yo voy con Shikamaru.

Tenten: veamos las otras parejas.

Naruto y Hinata

Shikamaru y Tenmari

Neji y Yo

Tenmari: No veo más parejas

Neji: yo menos, creo que Kiba va con su perro, ya que Naruto le gano la partida.

Tenten: Y Sakura todavía está peleada con Sasuke.

Shikamaru: me pregunto con quien ira el chico nuevo?

O.O

Era Salida y no había señal de la Haruno.

-La encontraste???? –pregunto Sai a Naruto.

-No y tu Ino?

-Menos

Vayamos denuevo –dijo Naruto señalando tres direcciones.

Pero justo en ese momento llego Hinata con Sakura a su lado.

Naruto: recuerden no tocarle el tema –dijo en voz baja.

Hai

En el camino Ino procuro mantener a Sakura contenta mientras molestaba a Sai **(que confianza tiene ella con el chico nuevo)**

-Hey con quien van al baile del Festival –dijo Ino olvidando lo antes acordado, causando que esta se pusiera cabizbaja.

-Bueno, yo voy con Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata sonrojada

Sakura pudo notar que Hinata no era la única sonrojada, ya que Sai dejo ver un leve rojito que se le formó en las mejillas.

-Con quien vas, Sai?

-No lo se

Iban en ese momento por una heladería y todos excepto Sakura y Sai fueron por un helado.

-Oye Sai –dijo Sakura por lo bajo, aprovechando la ausencia de sus amigos.

-Dime

-Quieres ir con...em...Ino, verdad?

-...s...si

-Por que no le pides que vaya contigo?

-Ella nunca me diría que si

-Por que no? Eres apuesto, amable, y no ha dejado de molestarte en todo el camino

-Lo intentare.

En ese momento volvieron los otros tres.

-Hey Hinata!! Naruto!!! Acompáñenme, corran!!! –dijo ella halándolos y llevándoles a la heladería para explicarles todo con más calma.

-Ino!! –dijo Sai.

-eh?? –pronunció ella volteando a mirarlo.

-Yo...etto...yo quiero...

-Está bien –dijo ella tapándole la boca con tan solo 2 dedos –ya se lo que quieres, y mi respuesta es si.

-Pero como lo supiste? –dijo Sai ya calmado.

-Por la forma en la que Sakura salió corriendo.

Era tarde en la noche, ya las 12:00 pm; la madre de Sakura estaba durmiendo y sus amigos, era lo más probable que también, pero ella no podía dormir y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría al día siguiente.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing!!!! –sonó algo, pero no era el despertador, sino su teléfono.

Aló!!

-Hola Sakura –dijo la voz en el teléfono.

-Quien habla?

-Sasuke

Al oír esto, Sakura se paralizó y no sabía si tirarle el teléfono o escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.

Si le cierro me rebajaría a su nivel –pensó.

-Que quieres?

-Quería pedirte disculpas.

-Crees que es suficiente?

-No, por eso te llamo, no puedo dormir, no sin intentarlo.

-Intentarlo?

-Si, intentar que me hables de nuevo, por eso pasé por tu casa y te dejé algo.

-Algo?

-En la puerta de al frente.

Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de golpe con el teléfono en mano.

Encontró una canasta con un perrito que traía una cartita que decía:

"No puedo vivir sin ti, Perdóname 

_este perrito está chiquito, espero _

_que no te cause problemas, cuídalo_

_y aunque estés brava conmigo no te_

_la desquites con él, espero ser tu pareja_

_mañana, Aishiteru, sayo"._

Sakura tomó al cachorro en sus brazos.

-Sabes que el que te trajo es un completo tonto –le dijo al perrito como si este la entendiese y cerró la puerta.

-Espero que te haya gustado –dijo Sasuke.

-Si, esta muy lindo.

-Bueno te veo mañana –espero que duermas bien.

Después de haber dicho esto, colgó.

-Creo que dormiré un poco –dijo mientras le colocaba una mantita al cachorro dentro de la canasta junto a ella y apagando las luces.

**Espero les haya gustado este y que no le moleste, ok?**

**Bye, voy a contestar los reviews, lean.**

**Setsuna17: ya lo seguí jaja, espero que me sigas escribiendo :D**

**Sakuritica: jajaja no podemos matarlo si tanto nos gusta jejejeje, gracias por tu review, no dejes de escribirme y para la siguiente trataré de arreglar el problema.**

**Miki: te gusta ver a Sasuke celoso? Veré que puedo hacer por eso, jejeje y karin las paga en el siguiente capi ya lo verás.**

**Vickychan15: acepto tus disculpas jaja, espero poder catear contigo pronto, amigas es poco :D seremos grandes amigas :D (espero) jeje, sayo.**


	15. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación**

Un rayo travieso del leve sol de mañana, se asomó por una pequeña brecha entre las cortinas del cuarto de una pelirrosa. La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos color jade, mientras recordaba el festival que se estaría dando en la noche de ese mismo día, por lo tanto, sabía de antemano, que ese día no habría clase de ningún tipo. Ella se acaricio el rostro tratando de recordar aquel evento que según ella era un sueño, hasta que sintió algo que se acercó a su rostro. Ella se levanto y volteo a ver que lo que se movía era el supuesto cachorro, que según ella era solo un sueño.

-Veo que se eres real –dijo acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño perrito que tenía a su lado.

Sakura se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

Ella no podía creer que el esfuerzo del día anterior se daría a conocer la noche que le seguía al día.

Se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo y envolverse una toalla sobre sus sedosos cabellos color rosa, para luego entrar en la bañera.

Estaba feliz, por algún extraño motivo, no podía dejar de sonreír y cantar con su voz privilegiada, nada podría arruinarle el día.

Terminó su baño diario, se perfumo el cabello y se puso una ropa cómoda para ir a desayunar.

Okasan!!!!!!! –gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras –Okasan!!!!!!! –volvió a gritar, pero fue en vano.

Al llegar al comedor, notó que en la mesa se encontraba una pequeña nota que decía:

"Tuve que salir de emergencia, pasa un buen día, prepárate el desayuno y toma los $50 que te deje para que vayas de compras, ya sabes algo de ropa para tu festival, te veo en la noche, Te quiere tu Okasan".

Creo que me tocará desayunar y arreglarme para ir al mall –dijo sonriente.

Durante el desayuno, Sakura, no dejaba de pensar en lo tranquilo que estaba el día, la verdad no había tenido tanto tiempo para darse a si misma, como el que ahora tenía, ya estaba acostumbrada a pasarla rodeada de gente pidiéndole opinión para varias cosas y de otras que solo querían lo mejor para ella.

Creo que llamaré a Hinata e Ino –pensó

Sakura tomó el teléfono he hizo las llamadas correspondientes, y minutos después se encontraba en un mall con sus amigas.

-Hey frontuda, que te parece este? –preguntó Ino mostrándole un atuendo demasiado sexy de lo permitido por si misma.

-No lo creo puerca.

-Que tal este, Saku-chan? –preguntó ahora Hinata mostrándole uno que era demasiado cerrado (como la ropa de las monjas, ese largote)

-No es lo que busco Hina –le dijo amablemente.

Las tres chicas siguieron caminando hasta que notan que Sakura se había quedado atrás.

-Que te pasa, frente de marquesina? –dijo Ino

Pero al ver lo que Sakura estaba mirando, quedó en shock.

-Les sucede algo, chicas? –dijo Hinata, pero también quedo hipnotizada.

Las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Es perfecta!!!!! –dijeron al unísono. Luego de esto, las tres entraron al probador con el mismo vestido pero en diferentes colores, (Hinata: color de sus ojo; Ino: celeste; Sakura: rosa)

Salieron a la vez, y se miraron nuevamente.

-Estamos Listas –dijo Sakura.

Era todavía de día y Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en si Sakura lo perdonaría o si lo dejaría para siempre, pero ese no era su mayor problema, el problema era que había recordado que el baile del festival era con antifaces (algo así especie de disfraces) ¿Cómo reconocería a su Sakura?

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!! –sonó su celular.

-Aló? –preguntó

-Hola dobe –dijo Naruto por el teléfono.

-Que quieres?

-Nada

-Entonces por que rayos me llamas? –dijo Sasuke levantando un poco la voz.

-No me levantes la voz –dijo Naruto –además como sé que olvidaste que eres parte del comité de ayuda, llamo para recordarte que ya deberías estar aquí!

-Que?!?!?

-mira el reloj, baka

Sasuke miró el reloj y notó que para era tarde.

-AAAAAHHHHH!!! –ya me dirijo hacia allá –no demoro –dijo Sasuke alarmado, cerrandole el teléfono a Naruto.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá y corrió a vestirse, para luego correr a su limosina.

Todo el comité de ayuda se encontraba en el colegio, dando sus últimos toques al programa.

Bueno, párense todos cerca –dijo Tsunade –estos son los cargos de la noche de hoy.

Hinata y Naruto: se encargarán de los pasteles y la venta.

Sakura: será maestra de ceremonia.

Sai: se encarga del orden a la hora de entrar.

Ino: se encarga de recoger los boletos y evitar que entren chicas con trajes prohibidos.

Y Sasuke: se encarga de escoltar a nuestros invitados de hoy (bandas musicales) a la tarima a salvo.

-Después de cumplir con sus cargos, diviértanse y hagan lo que les plazca –dijo Tsunade, por último –Ahora vayan a cambiarse.

Hai!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –dijeron al unísono.

Ya todos había llegado al lugar de encuentro, eran ya las 6:45 pm en aquel lugar. Todo iba en orden y a Jiraiya le habían decomisado todo implento porno que pudiese haber infiltrado en el colegio.

Sakura no había salido aun, pero Sasuke ya estaba nervioso hasta que.

Sasukesito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito la verdadera zanahoria con patas, ya que su vestido era naranja.

-Que rayos?!?!?

-Verdad que me veo linda???

-Apártate de mi camino, Karin –dijo Sasuke haciendola a un lado.

-Yo se que me amas Sasukesito –kun

-Por que será que no entiende cuando la estas mandando lejos?? –pensó –No que si Sakura te ganaba, te ibas a regresar a tu país??

-Ella no ha peleado conmigo, así que aun no ha perdido, por lo tanto todavía no debe irse a su país.

-De verdad que está sorda –pensó Sasuke.

De repente, la luces se apagaron y se escucho la voz de un mujer, mientras en la tarima se veía solo una luz Blanca esperando a que alguien se posase en ella.

Buenas noches graduandos y graduandas de mi colegio, y público en general, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y seré su amiga y presentadora el día de hoy.

Después de haber dicho esto, una lluvia de aplausos, se oyó y Sakura salió dejando a todos con la boca cerrada. Ella traía un jueguito rosa, este traía una blusa de tirantes rosas con pequeñas florecillas y una faldita que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un poco de vuelo de color rosa igual, sus zapatos eran botitas que le llegaban a los tobillos de color rojiso (pero clarito, no exagerado) y el cabello lo traía suelto hasta la cintura y un leve toque de maquillaje en su rostro, dándole u tono muy angelical.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla, pero a la hora del baile todos llevarían antifaces y su disfraz, como la reconocería?

Toda iba de la siguiente manera:

Ino estaba recogiendo boletos y realizando lo que Tsunade mando pero al revez, en vez de detener a las de ropa atrevida, detenía a las de ropa muy cubierta.

Naruto y Hinata no paraban de hacer bromas entre ellos para llamar la atención y divertir a los compradores.

Sai estaba sonriendo y dando buena impresión, hasta que daba gusto pasar frente aquel guardia

Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Sakura mientras esperaba a sus invitados.

Y Sakura hacía su mejor esfuerzo, aunque lo hacía muy bien.

-Bueno, esta noche tenemos a unos invitados muy especiales, pero antes les daré 15 minutos para ir a ponerse sus disfraces.

Todos corrieron a cambiarse y Sakura bajo de la tarima, su trabajo había terminado.

-Sakura.chan!!! –gritaban Naruto y Hinata a lo lejos –estas lista para la fiesta???

-Si, solo voy a cambiarme.

Sakura tomó a Hinata del brazo y a Ino también al pasar frente a ella.

Sakura, Hinata e Ino, iban a ser la sensación de la fiesta

El disfraz de Sakura era blanco, era un vestido de vuelo blanco, que le llegaba a medio muslo (un poco más abajo, no piensen mal) y tenía unas mangas largar transparentes escarchadas, en la parte de su espalda traía unas alitas de ángel más el maquillaje angelical que traía puesto y una peluca rubia del mismo largo de su cabello (obvio que se recogió el suyo para ponerse la peluca) y su antifaz blanco.

Hinata tenía un trajecito como el de Sakura pero en colores calientes en tono pálido (rojo, amarillo, naranja, etc.) y unas alitas de mariposa, sus zapatitos eran dorados, a diferencia de los de Sakura que eran plateados. Su maquillaje era suave y su peluca era castaña a la altura de sus hombros, más el antifaz colorido.

Ino, era la diferencia, ella era la mala del juego, esta no traía vestido, sino que vestía unas botas a la altura de las rodillas una especie de vestido de baño de una pieza, color rojo, sus brazos tenía unos pequeños guantes rojos y su peluca era negra como sus botas y su antifaz negro, con unos cuernitos.

Ellas estaban listas para salir.

Los chicos ya estaban listos y esperando, pero veían a tanta gente salir que no sabrían cual es cual.

En eso salen las tres chicas, pero tampoco se les había ocurrido preguntar cual sería sus atuendos.

Tsunade-sama había subido a la tarima con los invitados ya listos para tocar.

-La idea de los antifaces es la de que todos bailen sin preguntarse quien es quien.

Las tres amigas miraron a su alrededor y notaron la abalanza de chicos que les venían para encima.

-Creo que así nunca los encontraremos –dijo Hinata, creo.

Después de un largo rato de estar bailando, las chicas se posaron en la mesa del ponche.

-Que difícil es hallarlos –dijo mmmm, creo que fue Ino.

Los chicos ya habían bailado con prácticamente todas las chicas y no había rastro de ellas.

-Con quien no hemos bailado?? –preguntó Sai.

-Con ellas –dijo Naruto señalando la mesa del ponche.

-Entonces vayamos –dijo Sasuke.

Hola chicas .dijeron ellos.

Jijijiji –se rieron ellas reconociendo las voces de estos.

-Bueno, yo bailo con la diablita –dijo Sai haciéndole ojitos y llevándosela a la pista.

-Yo me llevo a la mariposita –señalo Naruto extendiéndole la mano para invitarla a bailar.

-Yo bailaré contigo –dijo Sasuke hablando con la angelita.

**Naruto y Hinata.**

Vaya que bailas bien –dijo Naruto tratando de hacerla hablar.

Creo que jugaré con él un rato –pensó Hinata.

-Gracias –dijo la misma cambiando la voz a una más decidida.

-Nunca te he visto por aquí.

-Y como sabes quien soy? –dijo ella.

-Eres muy inteligente.

En ese momento pusieron una canción lenta y Hinata se pegó más a él, haciendole poner nervioso.

-Espero que no te moleste, que esté tan cerca –dijo ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos

-em...etto...yo... –Naruto ya había dejado cualquier esperanza de que esa fuera su novia –Yo...lo siento, pero ya tengo novia y no la he podido encontrar, yo creía que eras tú.

En ese momento Hinata se dejó ver los ojos levantando el antifaz y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios y luego separarse y mirarle a los ojos.

-Hola...novio –dijo ella sonriéndole

-De veras me confundiste.

Jejeje

**Sai e Ino.**

-Que mala te vez.

-gracias –dijo ella cambiando su voz.

-Pero veo que no eres tan mala, ya que las malas no dicen gracias.

-Que sea mala no significa que no pueda ser educada, pero si significa que puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

Al decir esto, Ino le dio un beso tentativo de media luna (osea, mitad del labio, para los inocentes).

Pero el vampiro de Sai, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

-Y desde cuando Drácula se deja besar de una diabla??

-Desde hoy.

-Pero lo que si es cierto es que Drácula puede robarle sangre a sus víctimas sin pedir permiso –dijo Sai dándole un delicado beso en el cuello, pero a la vez muy provocativo –Verdad, Ino?

-Como lo supiste? -dijo ella sorprendida

-Por que solo tu eres tan provocativa y atrevida –dijo sonriéndole.

**Sasuke y Sakura.**

Sakura y Sasuke estaban bailando algo nerviosos:

Sasuke no sabía si lo había perdonado

Y Sakura no sabía que decirle.

Sigueme!!! –insinuó Sakura sin hablar, solo moviéndole el dedo haciéndole saber que quería que la siguiera.

Sakura lo guió hasta afuera, en el jardín de la escuela.

Un lugar muy bonito, pero Sakura lo llevó exactamente a un lugar apartado detrás de un árbol cerca de una fuente que estaba encendida.

Sakura de sentó en la grama e invitó a Sasuke a sentarse a su lado. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y la miró, mientras está se quitaba el antifaz dejándole ver su rostro.

-No se suponía que no debía ver tu rostro? –preguntó él

-Olvida eso –dijo ella –tenemos que hablar.

-Yo creo que no hay que hablar mucho.

-Dime algo, me amas? –dijo ella sin dejarle continuar.

-Si!!! –dijo firme y decidido.

-Entonces por que le creíste a Karin???

-Por que yo también había visto la escenita de la mañana y cuando te esperaba para que me explicaras, dejé que mis celos me...atraparan. –dijo bajando la cabeza.

Sakura le tomó el rostro, poniéndose de rodillas para llegar hasta él y darle un beso corto pero apasionado.

-Este es por alegría y este –dijo dándole uno más largo que el anterior –es por todo el tiempo que estuve aguantándome las ganas.

Sasuke sonrío y la miró a los ojos.

Mejor volvemos adentro, después tendremos más tiempo para hablar.

-No!!! –dijo ella –quedémonos aquí un ratito más –dijo mirando a la fuente.

En ese momento una sombra pasa por el jardín y toma una perilla abriéndola, esta causó que los regaderos del colegio empezaran a funcionar, mojando a nuestros dos protagonistas.

-ahiiii –gritó Sakura mientras corría hacia una parte que no tuviera de esos regaderos.

Sasuke la siguió.

-Por que corriste? –le preguntó él.

-Por que mi traje es blanco y no quiero que sea transparente –dijo dándole una sonrisa coqueta que lo dejo casi inconsciente de la emoción y las ganas de volver a besarla como la vez del paseo.

En ese momento se ve una sombra pasar entre unos árboles. De repente la misteriosa persona sale, era Karin.

-Escúchame bien Haruno Sakura –gritó la naranja –hoy será nuestro encuentro.

-Ya te dije mil veces, que no soy marimacha como tú.

-Entonces escoge tu, por que una de las dos se va de aquí...

**Terminé, este capi, creanme que no quería soltar la compu, hasta terminarlo, el único moento que lo solté fue por que dijeron Chocolate y ese es mi dulce favorito, bueno aquí les va mis respuestas, lean.**

**Fami Saku Diva: arigato!!!! X tu review, espero que me sigas escribiendo y la verdad no se x q no te gusta el naruhina, en realidad no es una pareja llamativa, pero a mi si me gusta el sasusaku, por eso no había de otra, sayo.**

**Setsuna17: gracias por seguirme el hilo todo este tiempo, ya veo que te gusta, eso me hace feliz, ya que es mi primer fic creí que no les iba a gustar, pero me han apoyado bastante, gracias :D**

**Gothic-sweet angel: io tambien quiero un sasuke, pero todavía no lo tengo :S jejeje**

**Gracias por tu review :D, espero que me sigas diciendo si te gusto o si no entonces me digas que puedo hacer. Sayo!!**

**Sakuritica: jejejeje tu review me hizo sonreír mucho, la verdad tu comentario de lo del perrito de peluche miniatura es gracioso, jejejeje pero que se puede hacer con tu novio, jejeje, gracias por alegrarme, jejeje, sayo.**

**Bueno critiquen o feliciten, obvio que cualquiera que escojan sea con una explicación, así sabré xq, dejen review.**


	16. El color de una mirada

Perdon por hacer este un poco más corto, pero es que ya tenía sueño, espero lo disfruten.

Lo Mucho Que hieren las Palabras

Y Lo grande que se puede llegar a ser en Un día.

Hoy me las vas a pagar Haruno Sakura –dijo Karin tratando de intimidar a Sakura.

Sakura volteo a ver la cara de Sasuke, quien solo la veía esperando su reacción, pero Sakura solo asintió y junto con él a su lado, le tomo de la mano y le dieron la espalda a Karin, quien no podía creer que ella tuviera el descaro de agarrarle frente a su propio rostro.

Karin corrió detrás de ellos para atacar a Sakura por detrás, pero esta lo esquivo como la vez anterior, mientras aprovechaba para colocar su pie detrás de los de ella y darle un empujoncito hacia atrás con su palma firme en su frente.

Karin cayó sentada en el suelo y mirando hacia arriba para ver a la causante de su caída.

-Ya te dije que no recurro a ese tipo de violencia, Karin –dijo Sakura, quien por primera vez la llamaba por su nombre. Sakura tenía un rencor interno, tratando de ser liberado, pero no lo soltaba, por no caer tan bajo como aquella chica de lentes que tanto daño le había causado.

(Inner saku: aprovecha y dile quien manda, **no creo que deba pelear con ella,** Inner Saku: ella casi causa que rompas con Sasuke, destruyela mientras puedas, **No soy tan cruel como parece,** Inner Saku: Y por que a Sasuke si lo hiciste sufrir un poco?, **Fue algo leve además eso era una lección de reconciliación,** Inner Saku: está bien, pero si dice algo más la mato).

Sasuke miró a la chica que trataba de ponerse en pie, para luego agregar.

-Quiero que te vayas –dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Que?!? –dijo Karin con algo de sorpresa.

-No quiero causarle más problemas a Sakura y tú no me ayudas.

-Pero por que ella si yo soy más bonita y más seductora –dijo Karin coqueteándole.

(Inner Saku: ahora si la mato)

Pero justo antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Sasuke habló.

-La escogí a ella, por enseñarme lo que ni tú ni las otras chicas pudieron –dijo él haciendo una pausa –Me enseño lo que en verdad es amar –dijo al fin dejando ver unos ojos vidriosos, como si fuese a llorar.

Sakura detuvo a su Inner para mirar a Sasuke y luego ver el rostro de Karin.

-Veo que después de todo, no eres la persona que una vez conocí –dijo Karin haciendo pucheros –pero aun así no quiero rendirme.

-Yo no te pregunté si te rendías o no, yo te dije, que la batalla la perdiste –dijo Sasuke poniendo gesto de seguridad en su rostro.

Karin miró a Sakura para ver si esta había oído o no, claro, esperando que no lo hubiera oído, pero fue en vano.

-Bueno Karin, tu no dijiste de que forma había que ganar para cumplir el trato, por lo tanto, debes cumplir tu parte.

Karin miró al suelo, para luego mirar hacía el cielo y ver las primeras gotas de lluvia de lo que sería una noche lluviosa.

-Sabes Sakura? –dijo bajando el rostro para verla a los ojos –Los malos no cumple y Sasuke será mío en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Karin miró a Sasuke por última vez del día para notar que este tenía los ojos color sangre que había presenciado el día de su discusión con Sakura, de verdad estaba enojado, nunca lo había visto así con ella.

Sakura también notó el cambió de sus ojos, pero no sabía a que se debía.

Karin tuvo algo de miedo, y se dio cuenta por el leve temblor que produjo su cuerpo al verle así, Karin empezó a retroceder hasta perderse en el jardín.

-Vayamos adentro –dijo Sasuke retornando su color de ojos.

**El resto del grupo se había reunido a la entrada del potón, al no poder encontrar a sus dos compañeros, cuando de repente ven a dos sombras que se vienen acercando bajo la lluvia.**

**-Donde estuvieron todo este rato? –preguntó Ino**

**-Estuvimos paseando por el jardín –dijo Sakura, mirando como se deslizaban las gotas de agua sobre su blanco vestido.**

**-Creo que mejor nos cambiamos y nos vamos –sugirió Hinata, a lo cual todos asintieron.**

Vestidor de Chicas

-Donde estuvieron en realidad –preguntó Ino a su distraída compañera.

Sakura no contestó

-Creo que no quiere hablar de eso –dijo Hinata mirándola.

-Bueno mejor cámbiense rápido, pero no sin antes contestarme algo –dijo Ino –Se reconciliaron?

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, de verdad le faltaban muchas cosas por saber de Sasuke, y no había logrado avanzar mucho en esos días. ¿Qué tenía él con los Akatsuki? ¿Qué era ese color sangre que tomaban sus ojos al enojarse?

Esas eran cosas que le preocupaban, pero al final volvió en si y terminó de vestirse.

**Vestidor de Chicos**

**-Creo que Sakura ha visto más de lo que puede entender –pensó –creo que le debo una explicación, esta misma noche.**

**Mientras pensaba en eso, un cepillo le golpeo la cabeza.**

**-Quién fue el baka que me lanzó eso –dijo Sasuke mirando a todos los presentes.**

**-No te enojes teme –dijo Naruto con una divertida sonrisa. Después de todo, Naruto tampoco era el mismo desde que estaba con Hinata-chan.**

**-Me las vas a pagar –dijo Sasuke persiguiéndolo para lanzarle el mismo cepillo.**

Ya se encontraban todos fuera del vestidor, listos para irse cuando de pronto todas las luces se apagan.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! –gritaban las chicas.

Pero luego se volvieron a prender.

Los tres amigos voltearon a correr para asegurarse de que todos estaba bien.

-No ha pasado nada, verdad? –preguntó Naruto.

-No –repitió Hinata.

Entonces vamonos. Después de haber dicho esto, se retiraron.

Camino a casa iban conversando de lo más normal, hasta la intersección de las tres vías, en donde cada uno debía separarse por su lado.

-No vemos el Lunes –decía Naruto junto con Hinata.

-Nos podemos encontrar antes -decía Ino con Sai.

-Que tal mañana –dijo Sakura junto con Sasuke mientras se despedían con la mano.

-Hai!!!!! –dijeron todos al unísono.

Sasuke, se encontraba nervioso, no sabía como explicarle todo ese asunto a Sakura, él creía que al decirlo corría el riesgo de que ella no le volviera a hablar.

-Sa...Sakura –dijo Sasuke dejando de caminar

-Que sucede Sasuke?

-Tengo que explicarte algo.

Sakura quedó totalmente intrigada ante esto, y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Voy a explicarte el problema con los Akatsuki y el de mis ojos...

Espero que les haya gustado, jeje, todos estos días he estado actualizando pronto, pero mañana me voy de campamento, por lo tanto no creo poder actualizar hasta el lunes, pero aquí les dejo el capi 16, dejen criticas y felicitaciones.

**Vickychan15: espero que los examenes no te destruyan, y lamento no haber matado a Karin, pero es que le tengo un trabajo para luego, jejeje espero que te haya gustado.**

**Sakuritica: aquí está, Sasuke se va a confesar, gracias por la ayuda que me brindaste con las ideas, arigato!!!!! Cateamos otro día vale??**

**Cotehio: gracias por la critica, espero que así este bien, sino entonces lo volvere a intantar, y gracias por la felicitación :D me ayuda bastante.**

**Setsuna17: jejeje ya lo seguí, jajaja el siguiente si me demora un poco más pero prometo que estará mejor, sayonara :D**


	17. Una Sonrisa Triste

**Espero que les guste, por que a la final, estaba bien enredada con las ideas y no sabía muy bien que poner, me dieron varias ideas y a la final, medio que pensé un poco, espero les guste, déjenme sus reviews. :D**

**Una Sonrisa Triste**

Sasuke miró a Sakura a los ojos para decirle.

-Prométeme que no te asustaras, ni harás nada brusco.

-Hai!!!!

Sasuke tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la colocó contra la pared.

Mira con atención lo que voy a enseñarte –dijo Sasuke, suspirando –mientras sus ojos tomaban ese color rojo sangre y se internaban dentro de los de ella.

Los Akatsuki son un grupo de rango que ha vivido de generación en generación, y la única manera de integrarse en el, es haciendo alguna hazaña increíble o temible ante los otros. Yo siempre fui el favorito de mis padre por ser el más chico de mis hermanos, si es que ya conoces a Itashi, bueno, el asunto es que la tradición de familia era que el más pequeño es el que heredaba el rango mayor del grupo y el poder absoluto sobre sus hermanos mayores, ese asuntito no se le fue confiado a Itashi hasta después de que yo nací, para asegurarse de que no cometiera alguna locura, pero de alguna forma lo descubrió. Itashi fue preparándose para lo que pronto sería su mayor hazaña y poder retornar al puesto máximo de los Akatsuki.

Una noche, nuestra madre me confeso que habría un tercer heredero al puesto, pero no contaba con que Itashi estaría espiando, ya solo le faltaban unas cuantas semanas para la llegada del nuevo niño. Cuando ...

En ese momento Sakura deja caer unas lágrimas, una tras otra, ya que Sasuke le estaba mostrando cada escena de su historia por medio de su poder.

//////Como lo ve ella////////

Sakura estaba de pie en medio de un pueblo, donde la gente corría por todos lados, ella no sabía que hacer, cuando noto que había un sujeto encapuchado con un chaleco de nubes rojas, que caminaba junto a un niño del cual no se podía notar gesto ni emoción alguno en su rostro, era Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba dándose revueltas con el pequeño pueblo Uchiha, e iba asesinando a cada persona en su camino, sin remordimiento alguno.

///////////Sigue la Historia///////////

Sasuke estaba siendo controlado por lo que ellos llamaban Sharingan en nivel 1 (un poder que duraba una hora de control sobre su víctima)

Esto era lo suficiente para cumplir su cometido.

Itashi entró en su casa de golpe y fue en busca de sus padres.

Okasan, Otosan!!!! –gritaba él

Por aquí!!! –le contesto la voz de un hombre.

Al acercarse al sitio de donde provenía la voz (de un closet) los padres alzaron el rostro para darse cuenta de que el verdadero peligro provenía de su propia familia.

Noooooo!!!!!!!!! –fue lo último que se oyó.

Sasuke quitó rápidamente la mirada de sobre Sakura, dejándola volver en si. Sakura cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

Luego de que Itashi me usara para asesinar al que sería nuestro siguiente jefe, mató también a nuestros padres.

Itashi sabía que en la tradición Uchiha había un pequeño pergamino oculto que decía, que al matar a tu propia familia, aparecería tu segundo nivel de Sharingan, pero él no contaba con que al usarme a mi, ese poder quedaría conmigo, pero no es del todo bueno, ya que a veces, sino sabes como controlarlo, podría volverse contra ti.

Pero también dice que al asesinar a alguién con Sharingan nivel 2, el tuyo pasaría a nivel 4 y más peligroso de la historia.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura, para notar que esta estaba puesta sobre sus rodillas mirando al suelo, lo que le había dolido no era el hecho del pasado del Uchiha, sino el hecho de haberlo vivido, y el no poder creer que se lo hubiese ocultado por tanto tiempo.

-Sabía que no estabas lista –dijo él mientras se disponía a saltar, pero Sakura lo tomó del brazo para acercarse a él.

Sakura se acercó a él lentamente, hasta abrazarlo.

-Eso es parte de tu pasado –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, para tratar de calmar al sorprendido Uchiha que ahora estaba con ella.

Cierto, eso era más de lo que Sakura podía soportar, pero tampoco podía perder a la persona que la había hecho ser feliz, durante ese año, por algo que ya había pasado.

-Solo una pregunta más –dijo ella –Por que Itashi no te ha atacado aun, teniendo la oportunidad de conseguir su nivel 4?

-Debes recordar que su nivel es 1, por lo tanto no tiene ciertas habilidades que tiene el mío.

-Como cuales? –dijo esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

-Se puede decir que...te dejo inconsciente por unas cuantas horas –y al decir esto, Sakura cayó en un profundo sueño sobre los brazos de Sasuke.

Yo te llevaré a casa, creo que ya es demasiado por una noche.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!! –sonó el despertador de una pelirrosa.

-Donde estoy? –preguntó ella –Sasuke? Habrá sido un sueño? –se preguntó mientras abria los ojos, para ver mejor su habitación.

En es instante su madre entró por la puerta con el desayuno en brazos.

-Como amaneciste? –dijo la madre, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Bien, pero –hizo una pausa –como llegue aquí?

-Bueno un chico muy gentil, de cabellos azabache, te trajo hasta aquí, dijo que estabas cansada.

-Sasuke?

-si, creo que ese era su nombre.

-Entonces si era verdad –pensó –me duele la cabeza.

-Iré por unas pastillas, pero no puedes tomarlas sin antes desayunar –dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Voy a llamarlo...

Tu...tu...tu...tu,tu,tu,tu –no contestaba.

-Hoy es fin de semana, a lo mejor salió, iré a casa de Hinata.

Sakura, se levantó para ir a tomar un baño, para luego alistarse y salir.

Iba Sasuke ya por el parque caminando, mientras pensaba, en algo que hiciera a Sakura olvidar lo de la noche anterior.

-Qué puedo hacer? –se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Yo creo que se que –dijo una voz tras de él.

-Que?!?! –dijo volteándose pero la persona le tapo los ojos con sus manos.

-Llévala a cenar o solamente ve a casa de Hinata a las 6:00 pm, para ver películas.

Luego de eso las manos soltaron su rostro, para descubrir que era la dulce y tierna Hinata junto con Naruto.

-No es mala idea –dijo Sasuke pensativo.

-No, para nada es mala idea, estamos apunto de alquilar tres películas para verlas –dijo Naruto.

-Si, es para amanecer, es una especie de reto, que tengo con Naruto para ver quien aguanta más, pueden unírsenos –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

-Ahí estaré.

Ya son las 2:00 pm y no hay rastro de nadie –dijo Sakura mientras pensaba, cuando oyó sonar su celular.

-Hola?

-Sakura –alistate y ve a casa de Hinata a las 6:00 pm, pide permiso para quedarte a dormir, esta va ser una noche para desvelarse, el que más aguante. Gana –gritó Naruto por el celular haciendo que esta se lo alejara del oído.

-De acuerdo.

Sakura se fue a su casa, después de cerrarle a Naruto, el teléfono.

-Creo que, será divertido, dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios (una sonrisa triste).

**Este capi estuvo raro, verdad???**

**Inner: raro es poco, estuvo espantoso, no se como tienes 17 chapis, con tan mala historia ò.ó**

**No estuvo, tampoco tan mal**

**Inner: que no que????? **

**Mejor cállate y deja que ellos opinen sinceramente.**

**Inner: van a llorar, como tu, cuando lo lean.**

**Mejor la ignoro un poco y les propongo algo, quiero que en su review me escriban un pequeño guión o idea que quieren ver en el próximo chapi, la mejor idea la publicaré y escribiré el nombre de la persona que la ideó, (espero sus diálogos) (y que no halla tantos lemmon) XP **


	18. Una noche de locura

Una noche de Locura

Sakura estaba lista, toda su ropa estaba empacada (osea, su pijama, ropa interior, cepillo, etc.)

Iba saliendo de su casa, cuando ve en la entrada a Sasuke parado con una mochila colgada de un brazo.

-Sasuke?1?

-Hola, te sorprendí?

-No tanto, pero para que la maleta?

-Voy a casa de Hinata y pensé en venir por ti.

-Voy a asesinar a Naruto cuando lo vea –pensó Sakura.

-Entonces, nos vamos o no?

-Hai –dijo Sakura empezando a caminar junto a él.

En camino a casa de la Hyuuga, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su vida le había traído (problemas)

-Llegamos –dijo Sasuke tocando la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta, Sakura pudo notar que toda la sala tenía colchonetas y alfombritas de dormir.

-Wao!! Esto se ve genial –pronuncio Sakura.

-Bienvenidos –dijo la de ojos perla mientras hacia señas de que pasaran.

-Creo que el único que falta es Naruto –dijo Sasuke.

-No, el ya está aquí –dijo Hinata señalando la cocina.

Al entrar en ella, pudieron ver a Naruto sentado, comiendo ramen.

-Uholua chicuos –dijo Naruto con la boca llena.

-No hables con la boca llena, mal educado.

-Puerduon –gulp!! –perdon –dijo, terminando de tragar.

-Como sea!! Empecemos a alistarnos –dijo Hinata señalándole a cada uno donde habría de vestirse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya eran las 6:30 (hora de películas)

-Bueno chicos, Naruto y yo alquilamos 4 películas para ver –dijo Hinata mostrando los DvD's –tenemos una romántica, una tragedia, una de terror y una de niños.

Siguió Naruto.

-Vamos a verlas en el siguiente orden

Niños

Tragedia

Terror

Y Amor, todas han sido puestas en un orden especifico.

-Empecemos, recuerden que se trata de ver quien dura más.

En ese momento Naruto apagó las luces y empezó la función.

Naruto se acomodo a lado de Hinata y Sasuke de Sakura.

-ne Sakura-chan, podrías pasarme el popcorn de la derecha?

Sakura extendió la mano para pasarle el de la izquierda.

-Ese no, Sakura-chan, dame el de la derecha –susurró Naruto.

-Cual es la diferencia?

-es que el de la derecha es sabor a Ramen y el de la izquierda es solo mantequilla.

-ò.ó, y luego puedo ver la peli?

-si

Sakura le paso el de la derecha y Naruto lo tomó para empezar a comer.

Ya había pasado media hora de película y Sasuke estaba aburrido, pero por nada del mundo, se dormiría antes que Sakura. Sasuke miró a Sakura y vio que esta traía un pijama de pantalón largo, pero de tela suave, con una blusa de tirantes. Sasuke quedó en shock por unos segundos para luego voltear a ver la película que no soportaba, solo para disimular que no la miraba.

Naruto, estaba totalmente despierto, gracias a que la película la había escogido él (no me extraña) lo cual hacía que se mantuviera con mucho interés.

Hinata no dejaba de preguntarse si todo se encontraba bien, era demasiado extraño ver a sus amigos en tanto silencio, en especial le parecía raro no ver a Sasuke coqueteándole a Sakura, en susurros en su oído o a Sakura dándole besitos tiernos en la mejilla para provocarlo, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero no dejaba de preguntarse si era por causa de la película que estaban viendo.

Sakura se encontraba prestando atención a la película, ya que estaba tratando de olvidar la triste historia de la vida de su novio, no sabía cual debía ser su reacción ante eso o que debía decir después de eso.

Las luces se prendieron, nuevamente, y la película se apagó.

-Acaso creían que iba a ponerlas todas una tras otra? –preguntó mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al resto de sus compañeros –tengo una nueva sección para antes de la siguiente película.

Todos voltearon a mirarse para luego mirar a Hinata otra vez.

-Se trata de vergüenza, verdad o reto

-No es verdad y reto solamente?

-No, esta tiene una pequeña modificación, en esta yo esconderé tras canicas de diferente color debajo de tres vasitos del mismo color, la canica roja, es vergüenza, la azul es verdad y la verde reto, de verás cumplir con la que te toque –dijo para concluir.

-Empiezo yo –dijo Hinata haciéndole señas a Sakura para que escondiera las tres canicas sin que ella mirara.

Hinata levantó un vasito para ver que su color era el verde Reto

-Bien, Hinata, tu reto será ir a la casa del vecino de al frente en pijama y tocarle el timbre para luego huir.

Hinata se levantó, cruzó la calle e hizo lo que le habían asignado.

-Fue fácil –dijo Hinata fingiendo –ahora le toca a Sasuke.

Volvieron a repetir el proceso y al final Sasuke levantó un vasito con la canica color azul Verdad

-Ok, Sasuke, quiero que me digas cual ha sido tu peor miedo.

Sasuke se sonrojo a más no poder, él no podía creer que le estuvieran poniendo a revelarse frente a los demás.

-Bueno...etto...yo –Él no sabía ni que decir –Mi mayor miedo es ...perder a Sakura –dijo bajando el rostro para que nadie viera o notara que eso no era lo que en realidad había pensado.

-Ya que vamos alternados, entonces le toca a Sakura –dijo Sasuke, ya que le tocaba decidir.

Sakura levanta el vaso del cual se ve la canica verde, igual que a Hinata.

-Tu reto es...-dijo Sasuke mientras pensaba –que te quites algo de lo que traes puesto –dijo Sasuke, con cara de satisfacción.

Sakura se levanta y se coloca frente a Sasuke como si se fuese a quitar la blusa. Sakura fue levantando los brazos muy lentamente, mientras Sasuke casi se volvía loco (claro lo disimula muy bien) cuando Sakura termino de lavantar la mano, se quitó una peineta que traía puesta en la cabeza.

-La próxima vez sé más específico –dijo Sakura mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Te toca Naruto –dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba los vasos.

Naruto, levantó el vaso y le salio la canica roja, en otras palabras el debía hacer algo que le diera vergüenza o pena (como le quieran decir)

-Bueno Naruto, tu debes besar a Hinata sin titubearlo ni un segundo –dijo Sakura muy decidida.

Sakura sabía que Naruto y Hinata eran muy penosos en cuanto a ellos se trataba.

-Es que nunca los he visto –dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Naruto puso cara de nervios y se acercó a una muy nerviosa Hinata para darle un tierno y delicado beso en sus labios.

-Perfecto –dijo Sakura –no te emociones, que solo era un besito –dijo ella mientras veía como Naruto y Hinata había tomado un color rojo tomate en su rostro.

-Bueno, vamos a pasar a la siguiente película –dijo Hinata insertando el CD mientras Sakura apagaba la luz.

9:30 pm

Naruto ya había llegado a su límite de aburrimiento, por lo cual empezó a ingeniar algo para su diversión personal.

Sasuke se encontraba mirando a Sakura de reojo, ya que todavía no habían hablado mucho desde aquella historia.

Sakura no podía dejar de preguntarse el por que no habían puesto la película de niños de último, así ella no tendría que recordar la vida de Sasuke como algo trágico, sino como algo normal y pasado y para colmo, la que seguía era de terror.

Hinata se levantó para ir a la cocina a preparar más millo (popcorn) del que tanto le gustaba a Naruto, mientras este la seguía por el olor a ramen que sintió de repente, dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura solos en la sala.

Sakura... –dijo Sasuke

-dime

-Todavía estas...

-Un poco –dijo sin dejarle hablar.

-Olvídalo ya –dijo él –eso ya es parte de mi pasado y ya casi hasta quedo olvidado.

-Lo se, pero es que no termino de comprender, como haces para hablar con Itachi, como si nada, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría...

-No lo hará

-Por que lo dices?

-Por que si así fuera, me hubiera asesinado aquella vez, además para poder matarme, debe encontrarse a alguien de mi misma edad, que los comande.

-Alguien que te reemplace?

-Hai

-De acuerdo

En ese momento, sale Hinata con Naruto siguiéndola.

-Nos perdimos mucho? –preguntó Hinata

-mmmmm...no –dijo Sasuke y Sakura al unísono.

(En realidad ellos tampoco prestaban atención).

Está bien. –dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente.

Siguieron así hasta que la película terminó.

-Tenemos otra pausa en el mundo de las películas –dijo Hinata –sacando un juego de twister al que Sakura miró con desagrado.

-Vamos a jugar eso? –dijo Sakura

-Hai –contestó Hinata.

Empieza Naruto

Naruto giró la rueda y le tocó pie derecho en rojo.

Luego Sakura, mano izquierda en azul

Sasuke, mano derecha en verde

Hinata, pie izquierdo en amarillo

Así fueron girando hasta que quedaron de la siguiente forma:

Hinata encima de todos, Naruto bajo su pie derecho, Sakura estirada a lo largo del juego y Sasuke bajo ella, cerca de su brazos.

-Uno debe cansarse y perder –dijo Hinata

En ese momento Hinata miró a Sakura a los ojos y ambas asintieron.

Sakura acercó su rostro al de Sasuke tratando de no caerse, Sasuke notó lo cerca que estaba del rostro de ella y trató de besarla, pero esta empezó a echarse para atrás y al él tratar de alcanzarla se cayó.

Uno menos –pensó Hinata

Hinata le hizo señas al Naruto que se encontraba riéndose bajo ella.

Naruto se fue acercando a ella pero al no llegar resbalo y también cayó.

Al caer Naruto, este aplastó a Sakura causando que esta también cayera.

-Ganeeeeee!!!!!!!!! –gritó Hinata de la alegría –bueno es hora de la pelí de terror.

Esta vez fue Sasuke el que apagó la luz y la película empezó.

Sasuke tenía la esperanza de que en esa película Sakura lo abrazara del miedo, pero eso no paso, lo único que paso es que Hinata se tapo los ojos en varias escenas y Sakura parecía haberse ido con la película.

En la mente de Sakura...

Inner: Que esperas para aprovechar!!!!

Sakura: No empieces tus niñerías

Inner: No es niñería, es AMOR

Sakura: No hables tonterías, claro que lo amo, pero no por eso debo fingir susto y correr a sus brazos.

Inner: De acuerdo, se que es tonto, pero tampoco tenías que decirlo así.

Sakura: Olvídalo.

Inner: Por que lo estas tratando así?

Sakura: por que aun no se que decir.

Inner: Dile que lo amas y eso es todo.

Terminado.

Sakura estaba callada y pensativa, no sabía si hacerle caso a su Inner o mantenerse callada.

Se acabó la peli.

2:00 am

Hinata: zzzzZ...

Naruto: zzzzZZZZZZZZZ…

Sasuke:zz

Sakura: O.O, gané ahora solo debo tomar la foto.

Sakura se levantó y tomó una foto sin flash de todos durmiendo y luego se acomodo en su puesto.

Guardo las películas y miró a Sasuke acercándose a él.

-Te Amo –dijo ella, dándole un roce de labios despertándolo un poco, mientras ella caía dormida, por el cansancio.

Sasuke medio que despertó pero ya para el día siguiente, pensaría que todo había sido un sueño.

Hasta aquí lo dejo, ya es de noche y tengo otras cosas que hacer, Gracias por los reviews que tanto me ayudan a continuar y espero me dejen más, espero les aya gustado. Lo seguiré cuando pueda.

Estoy teniendo unas dificultades, por que ya estoy terminando mi año escolar y tengo que eximirme en unos examenes para no presentarlos, les prometo que cuando me arregle, actualizó más pronto.


	19. El mal día de un Uzumaki

El mal día de un Uzumaki

Era una suave mañana de Domingo y ya todos estaban en sus casitas, después de una noche de película muy divertida.

Naruto acababa de darse un baño de agua tibia (que suerte la de tener calentador de agua) se encontraba desayunando con un ligero dolor de cabeza que lo atacaba sin perdón alguno.

-Creo que iré al gimnasio –pensó

Naruto tomó sus cosas y se puso en marcha, mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio, se encontró un cartel que anunciaba a todo el pueblo, que el gimnasio sería usado para motivos de celebración, por lo tanto no estaría abierto al público.

-No me queda de otra.

Naruto estaba por algún motivo desanimado ese día, y el tener que regresarse a su casa, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Al llegar a su casa revisó sus bolsillos en busca de la llave, la cual no encontró.

-Kuzo!!! –dijo él –no puedo creer que las haya olvidado.

Él recordó que había colocado una en el tejado, y subió en su busca pero al llegar arriba, pudo notar a un lindo gatito negro que lo observaba tiernamente.

-Ven gatito –decía él, pero cuando el "lindo" gatito llegó hasta él, dio un brinco, quitándole las llaves de la mano y dándose a la fuga.

No!!!!!!! –gritó –Gato baka!!!! Devuélveme las llaves

Naruto corrió tras el neko veloz, pero lo único que logró fue caer en varios arbustos, llenándose de espinas y otras muchas cosas.

Me pregunto si Sakura estará disponible.

Naruto, estaba cansado de corretear al neko y se fue caminando a casa de Sakura.

Diiiiing doooooong!!!! –sonó el timbre de la casa, pero la puerta no abrió.

Parece que no está –dijo para si.

Este regreso a su casa por el camino del parque, y se detuvo a ver unos chicos en el parque cerca del lago, cuando notó que uno se estaba cayendo.

Cuidado niño!!! –gritó Naruto, pero al tratar de atraparlo, cayo él dentro del lago.

-Está bien señor? –preguntó el niñito

-Si y tu?

-Yo siempre he estado bien –dijo el niño riéndose –ahora usted parece el lago –dijo este mientras salía riéndose.

-Vaya día –dijo él para si.

Eran apenas las 2:00 de la tarde y Naruto ya sentía la presión de todo un mes.

El sol se hacía cada vez más intenso, y decidió parar en una refresquería, al entrar tomó una de sus bebidas favoritas, la abrió y se acercó para pagarla, pero al sacar un billete, notó que este estaba mojado o mejor dicho inundado.

El señor de la caja miró a Naruto con cara de trauma como tratando de indicarle con la mirada, que estaba esperando la explicación de lo que significaba ese billete.

Naruto, le dio una ligera sonrisa y corrió más rápido de lo que antes hubiera podido correr.

Ya lejos de ahí, decidió sentarse en una banca, pero esta estaba floja y Naruto cayó con todo su potencial contra el suelo.

-Este no es mi día, dijo Naruto, veré si está Hinata para hablar con ella.

Llegó corriendo donde Hinata, y al abrirse la puerta, la que le contestó fue la señora Hyuuga.

-Que desea, jovencito? –dijo mirándole de arriba hacia abajo, viendo las fachas en las que se encontraba.

-Se encuentra la joven Hinata?

-No, ella salió hace media hora.

-Gracias –dijo haciéndole un gesto tan amable que hizo convencer a la madre de Hinata, de que un libro no se juzga por su portada.

Bueno, mi última opción es el baka de Sasuke.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y Naruto había tenido el peor día de su vida y eso no se le podía negar, así que siguió caminando hacia la casa de su amigo y rival de competencia por nada.

Pero al igual que la ves anterior, le dijeron que ya se había ido hace media hora.

-Será que salió con Hinata y Sakura sin avisarle? –pensó Naruto –talvez fueron a mi casa y yo no estaba!!! Este si que ha sido un mal día.

Naruto se dio por vencido y llegó a su casa después de tanto tiempo y se recostó a la puerta, pero al hacerlo, cayó sobre el suelo.

-eh?

La puerta estaba abierta!

-No puedo creerlo!!!! –gritó Naruto levantándose del suelo

Naruto entró por la puerta viéndose lo sucio y mojado que estaba, encendió la luz y...SORPRESA!!!!! –gritaron sus amigos, todos estaban allí (rock lee, gaara o.oU, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Konkoru o.oU, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, en total, estaban todos excepto la zanahoria con patas).

Bueno que empiece la fiesta –gritó Rock lee encendiendo la radio.

La música sonaba a todo poder.

-Ve a tu habitación y cámbiate te deje la ropa sobre la cama y Feliz cumpleaños si es que creías que lo había olvidado.

-Gracias –le dijo Naruto a Hinata abrazándola con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir –hoy a sido un día terrible y...como conseguiste entrar?

-Bueno... –titubeo Hinata –Ven nekito...

Después de haber dicho esto, un tierno gato negro se acercó a ellos.

-Este es mi gato –rió Hinata por lo bajo.

Naruto le dio un tierno beso a Hinata y fue en busca de ropa limpia.

No está demás mencionar que la atracción principal fue BEE-CHAN el cual no paraba de ...bailar??? bueno dejémoslo ahí.

Temo decirles que de mi fic solo faltan como 2 o 3 chapi, pero no termina sin darle a...una buena lección.

**Sigan leyendo y podrán ver otras Historias que pondré luego ya que no me quedo con solo este, bueno.**

**Agradezco a todos los que me han estado acompañando a lo largo de mi fic hasta ahora, y lo seguirán haciendo el resto que falta. (ellos saben quienes son)**

**Inner: estoy triste..., de que la gente lea tu fic**

**En vidiosa . **

**Inner: pero a la siguiente no te irá tan bien.**

**Dejenme reviews n.n**


	20. Una Pesadilla Hecha Realidad Parte 1

Perdónenme la tardanza, pero es que no había podido usar mucho la compu, ya que tal y como en las pesadillas, mi tío no dejaba de aparecerse cada vez que la estaba usando. Pero aquí les va.

Una Pesadilla Hecha Realidad. Parte 1 

Ya había Terminado aquel fin de semana tan extraño y divertido, que por alguna razón, nadie podría olvidar, ahora debían concentrarse en volver a la escuela como en todo Lunes normal y semana de clases obligatoria.

Se suponía que todo estaba normal entre las parejas de la escuela y ya era tiempo de hablar de la más grande espera para todos "La Graduación de su Último año de escuela". Sí, los seis amigos estaban en su último año de escuela y necesitaban hablar con su consejero de los arreglos de graduación.

-Se que muchos han esperado a esta conversación por mucho tiempo –dijo Hatake, quien como por arte de magia, había llegado temprano al salón –Este año se organizó el festival y otras muchas actividades para recaudar fondos y según lo que me informaron, ya tenemos lo suficiente hasta para la fiesta de graduación. También tengo entendido que les quedan 2 semanas de clase.

-No puedo creer que el año se este acabando –dijo Hinata en un tono tierno y suave para evitar que la oyera Hatake.

-Es cierto, me la he pasado tan bien –dijo Naruto.

-Creo que nosotros pensamos igual –dijo Sakura por parte de Sasuke y ella.

En ese momento Kakashi terminó de hablar y el silencio gobernó el aula. Los cuatro chicos, miraron a su alrededor para ver que había de extraño y fue entonces cuando Kakashi habló.

-Quiero hablar ahora por parte de los chicos nuevos, de este año –dijo mirando a su alrededor –Que harán cuando termine la escuela? Volverán a sus países o se quedarán?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron mutuamente, no se habían puesto a pensar en eso, se la habían pasado tan bien que no se acordaban que el año se acababa y ellos no sabrían que hacer después.

-Yo puedo quedarme un tiempo más –dijo Naruto –a la final puedo tomar la "u" de aquí y quedarme a estudiar con Hinata –dijo sonriendo.

Fue entonces cuando todos miraron a Sasuke con ojos dudosos, Que harás tu, Sasuke?

Sasuke volteo a mirar hacia la ventana para luego contestar.

-No lo sé –dijo él con un tono serio y sin duda alguna.

¿Qué le pasa? Será que piensa irse, sin decirme o es que no ha pensado en lo que pueda pasar después? ¿Será que no quiere decirnos? –pensaba Sakura por otro lado.

En ese instante de duda, sonó la campana del cambio de clase. Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura, no era tanto por ver a Naruto o a Hinata, él necesitaba ver la expresión de Sakura, quería saber que había pasado por su mente después de aquel pregunta, ella fue la que le enseñó el verdadero significado de la palabra Amor, ella sufrió su pasado y estuvo con él en su presente, él no podía dejarla ahí.

-Oigan –dijo Naruto mirando hacia todos lados –Han visto a Sai y a Ino? –preguntó Naruto.

-No los he visto desde la fiesta de Naruto de ayer –dijo Sakura.

-Después de todo Sai también es de intercambio, ¿Qué hará él?

Todos se miraron extrañados.

-Nadie sabe donde están? –preguntó Hinata.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo. Él sabía que Sai e Ino se la habían pasado muy bien juntos, ya hasta podrían empezar a creer, que no vendrían a clase o llegarían tarde con tal de pasarse un rato más de vacaciones.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando se llega tarde a una escuela –dijo Sasuke por lo bajo para que solo sus amigos los oyeran.

Estos lo miraron algo extrañados, pero sabían que se trataba de uno de esos pensamientos locos que aparecían de repente, aunque nunca creímos que a Sasuke le llegaran esos pensamientos.

La siguiente clase después de la de Kurenai era la de Educación Física con Gai sensei. (La favorita de Lee).

Karin se encontraba en el gimnasio, pensando en lo sucedido la vez del Festival (se nota que ella no sabe olvidar ) Ella no podía creer que Sasuke volviera a mostrar sus ojos color sangra, frente a este mundo, después de todo lo ocurrido.

En ese momento Karin recordó que esto tenía una historia y un maravilloso final...

Era el plan perfecto.

Ya era la hora de deportes, Esta era la hora favorita de los chicos y la peor hora para los novios, los cuales por causa del pequeño pantaloncito que tenían que llevar puesto sus chicas, ellos tendrían que estar pendientes por cualquier ataque.

Sakura se encontraba sentada con sus amigas (Hinata, Temari, Tenten e Ino la cual ya había llegado) ellas estaban entablando una conversación sobre su fin de semana, en la cual todo salía a relucir.

-Hey, Ino, por que tu y Sai llegaron tarde? –dijo Sakura, mirándola de una manera muy pícara.

Ino se sonrojó a máximo común Tomate.

-Es verdad, donde estaban?

-Bueno...etto...yo...él...-tartamudeo Ino –estábamos en un paseo.

-Paseo? –preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, no hicimos pasar por turistas y nos subimos como polisones en un paseo por los sitios turísticos de la ciudad, nos tomamos fotos, pasamos por mucho lugares que no conocíamos –dijo Ino mientras revivía la escena en su mente –y amanecimos muy cansados como para levantarnos temprano.

-Estabas con él? –dijo Tenten.

-Nos quedamos en un hotel pero no pasó nada –dijo Ino mirándolas de reojo –poco de mal pensadas.

-Si los descubrían, hubiesen ido presos –dijo Hinata asustada.

-Sí, pero a ambos nos gustan las aventuras con un poco de peligro, no hubiese sido divertido, si no hubiésemos roto las reglas, no crees?

-Es cierto, creo que si –dijeron las demás chicas.

-Quiero que todos den 10 vueltas al campo entero –gritó Gai llegando de una reunión de maestros a la cual había asistido.

Aaaaaaaaaaaa, -se quejaron todos.

-Si no se ejercita el cuerpo, la mente no funciona bien –dijo Lee en defensa de su sensei.

-Es cierto, Lee, por lo tanto hagan 10 vueltas más –dijo Gai –deben ejercitarse el doble.

-Gracias Lee –dijeron todos al unísono en tono de sarcasmo.

-Dosu!!! –respondio él.

-Estoy exhausta –dijo Sakura dejándose caer en la banca de los vestidores –creo que esta clase no la extrañaré cuando me gradué.

-Lo mismo pienso –dijo Hinata.

Sakura se levantó y caminó hacia su locker (casillero) para guardar su ropa de gimnasia, cuando nota que una pequeña carta cae de él. Sakura la recoge para leerla y no pudo sentir un revoltijo de emociones al verlo.

"El tiempo que te queda no es muy largo, antes del final que te espera a ti y a tu noviecito, espero que hayan disfrutado su tiempo juntos, por que no tendrán más"

Sakura no sabía que hacer, si tomarlo como una broma o creer que era cierto.

-Sucede algo, Sakura? –preguntó Hinata

-No, no es nada –respondió.

En otra ocasión, se lo hubiera dicho, pero no quería preocuparla, ya que en el caso de que fuera una broma, ella lo tomaría como real.

-Nada, no te preocupes, todo está bien –dijo Sakura regalándole un sonrisa muy bien fingida.

Sakura se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, después del baño y salio corriendo del vestidor.

-Yo sé que algo le pasa –pensó Hinata, viéndola salir corriendo del vestidor.

Sakura llegó donde Sasuke.

-Que sucede? –preguntó Sasuke –debe ser muy importante, para que prácticamente me sacaras del vestidor de Chicos.

Sakura le mostró la carta que cayó de su locker y este lo leyó con mucho detenimiento.

-Es preocupante, lo que dice la nota –dijo Sasuke –Y ciertamente es imposible reconocer la letra, por que está a computadora –continuo –pero lo que si sabemos es que es una mujer, por el hecho de haber estado en tu vestidor.

-Sí, pero quien lo haría?

-No me preocupa mucho, lo de la nota.

-Por que?

-Por que no creo que nos puedan hacer nada lo suficientemente grabe como para terminar con nuestros días de vida –dijo Sasuke incrédulo.

-Y si fue Karin?

-No lo sé, no la hemos visto desde aquella vez, puede que ni siquiera este en el país.

-Está bien, solo por que lo dices tú, me voy a tranquilizar –suspiró Sakura.

-Bueno, espérame en nuestra mesa del salón, después de la hora de Gai, viene el recreo –dijo Sasuke.

-Hai!!! –respondió Sakura.

Sasuke volvió al vestidor y Sakura se fue hacia el salón.

Sakura entró al salón, de lo rápido que había terminado de vestirse, era la única que había llegado. Se sentó en su mesa para esperar, abrió el pequeño cajoncito de su mesita para sacar algunos apuntes y ahí fue cuando notó otro sobre, exactamente igual al anterior. Sakura estaba asustada, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría ver su lado débil.

Sakura abrió la carta y leyó.

"Se que estas aquí conmigo, tu vida no será más un cuento de hadas, ahora tu serás parte de mi historia de terror, ya no serás un estorbo y tu novio no será más un chico vivo"

PD: Estoy aquí!

Una mano se posó sobre Sakura y esta casi se desmaya.

-Soy yo Sakura –dijo Hinata –dime que te sucede

-Bueno...yo...

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea –dijo Hinata.

Sakura le mostró las cartas a Hinata para que esta los leyera.

-Eso es lo que sucede? –preguntó Hinata.

-Si

-Y si se trata de una broma?

-No lo creo

-No debes creer todo lo que ves o lees –dijo Hinata –pero si pasa algo, puedes contar conmigo.

-Arigato –dijo Sakura, mientras miraba a Hinata con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que así sea -dijo cabizbaja.

**Se los dejo hasta aquí, tengo más o menos la idea para los siguientes capis, pero no he escrito mucho por causa de mis muy vidajenos hermanos y mi tío.**

**Espero que sigan leyendo y MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS PARA TODOS LOS QUE SIEMPRE HAN ESTADO APOYÁNDOME, EN ESTE MI PRIMER FIC.**

**Dejen sus reviews**


	21. Una Pesadilla Hecha Realidad 2

**Una Pesadilla Hecha Realidad 2**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la primera nota que le había llegado a Sakura. Pero nunca pasó nada, será que Hinata y Sasuke, habían estado en lo cierto? Parece que sí.

Sakura decidio olvidar aquel asunto que la tuvo atormentada por semanas. Pensó que no valía la pena seguir creyendo en una posible mentira.

Se acercaba, el ultimo día de clases. Ese día era tan anhelado por los cansados y despreciado por los que iban a veranear. Realmente Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, lo veían como un día normal por el hecho de que salieran o no, se seguirían viendo. Por otro lado habían notado la disminución de las misteriosas notas, desde que Karin había dejado de ir al colegio.

Sakura se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha ese día. Era un Domingo por la noche y ella había organizado una fiesta de despedida en la casa de su novio (no tengo que repetir quien es, cierto?). Toda la clase había sido invitada, y algunos otros de otras clases.

Sasuke se encontraba en una esquina de su gran mansión, tratando de esquivar admiradoras. Naruto era la causa de muchos de los sonrojos de Hinata. Mientras, Sakura reía junto con Tenten e Ino, sobre lo extraño que fue su año escolar. Tenten no paraba de hablar sobre lo muy gentil que había sido Neji con ella.

Sakura era la anfitriona. Ella trataba de pasarla bien, pero tambien debía encargarse de recibir a los que llegaban tarde. Ya parecía que nadie más entraría, los invitados habían llegado, nadie más debería entrar. La música estaba a todo volumen y todo estaba a su mejor momento. Sakura corrió hacia la esquina en la que estaba Sasuke, y, frente a los ojos de todas sus acosadoras, lo besó. Las chicas la miraron con algo de rencor, pero a la final, los dejaron solos.

-Gracias, por dejarme planear en tu "casa" –dijo Sakura, divertida.

-En realidad creí que la planearías, no que la harías –dijo este mirando a su alrededor.

Sakura sabía que no estaba muy contento con la idea, pero sabía que tampoco estaba enojado. Creo que todavía puedo sacarle más –pensó Sakura.

La chica tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo saco a la pista a bailar. Sasuke al principio la miró no muy convencido, pero después de un rato se dejó llevar.

En momentos como ese, él tendía a recordar, su antigua vida, y se daba cuenta que valio la pena salir de aquel pasado, para estar con ese presente.

Todo estaba en su mejor momento, nada podía arruinar esa noche, que representaba su fiesta de despedida, por su última semana de clases y...

En ese momento, Sakura notó que Sasuke se había quedado congelado y se detuvo. Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevo hasta una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta. Se detuvo, apoyándose, contra la puerta por un momento, sin voltear, tomó aire y luego volteo para ver a Sasuke a los ojos. Éste tenía un aire de tristeza en sus ojos y parece que ella también, tal y como si supiera lo que estaba por venir.

Se acercó hacia donde este se encontraba y al fin pudo decirle unas dos palabras.

-Te irás? –preguntó Sakura cabizbaja.

Él no pudo responder, por alguna razón, se encontraba sin palabras, para responder a tan simple pregunta. Levantó el rostro de la chica y la miró directo a los ojos. Pudo notar como de sus hermosos ojos jade, salían pequeñas lágrimas, que le rompían el alma, lentamente. No podía soportarlo, era muy difícil decir una simple palabra, para responder esa pregunta?

Sakura, notó que no hubo respuesta. Pudo ver que solo la miraba. Sabía que posiblemente, él estaba sufriendo más que ella. Se acercó a él y le dedicó un suave, beso en lo labios, el cual él correspondió al instante.

-Parece, ser que sí –respondió él, con tan solo un hilo de voz.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, por un momento. Se miraron a los ojos y luego Sakura rompió el silencio.

-Creo que esta es nuestra última semana juntos –dijo la chica –creo que debemos disfrutarla¿qué tal si volvemos a la fiesta? –preguntó luego.

El chico asintió con la cabeza para disponerse a dejar la habitación, pero fue entonces cuando un leve ruido se escuchó tras ellos. Sakura no oyó nada, pero Sasuke estaba convencido de lo que había escuchado. Volvió a encender la luz, pero no vio nada. Sakura, si logró ver, una pequeña hoja de papel que se encontraba, al borde de la cama.

-Eso no estaba allí hace un rato –dijo ella tomando el pequeño papel.

Ella lo levantó, para que Sasuke también pudiera leer.

"Ya se cumplió el plazo, el tiempo ha llegado. Prepárate para lo peor, Haruno" 

Sakura miró a Sasuke, esa nota era muy parecida a otra que había leído ya. Pero ella había decidido, no prestar atención. Aunque, le parecía extraño el lugar donde la encontro.

Abrieron la puerta y pudieron, escuchar los gritos de los invitados, y ver que las luces habían sido apagadas en toda la mansión. Sasuke salió corriendo mientras llevaba a Sakura de la mano. Llegaron hasta donde estaban lo invitados y la luz se encendió.

Pudieron notar la ausencia de varios invitados, entre esos Neji y Tenten; Ino y Sai. Sakura corrió en busca de Naruto y Hinata y los llevó hasta Sasuke una vez los encontró.

-Hay alguién en la casa –exclamó Sakura, asustada.

-Sea quien sea, hay que sacarlo antes de que desaparezca más gente.

La fiesta estaba programada para terminar a las 2:00 y apenas eran las 12:00. No podían sacar a la gente, sin dar una explicación y en ese momento, no la tenían. Debían hacer todo, sin llamar la atención. Llamaron a Shikamaru y a Temari; a Chouji y por último a Rock Lee, para que los ayudaran en su búsqueda.

Todos comenzaron a buscar por lo alrededores, dejando a Temari a cargo de los invitados.

Todos comenzaron la búsqueda por el pasillo principal. Pero al llegar al final, el camino se dividía en tres pasillos más. Naruto, Hinata; Sasuke Sakura; Chouji, Leey Shikamaru.

¿A quien buscaban? – se preguntaba Hinata. Nadie sabía a quien debían encontrar. Solo sabían que nada bueno ocurría.

Se escuchó un ruido, en el pasillo de Hinata y Naruto. Ambos caminaron hasta donde se escuchaba el ruido y pudieron ver a Tenten y a Neji amarrados en un closet.

Hinata corrió a desamarrarlos, seguida de Naruto.

-¿Qué les sucedió? –preguntó Naruto.

-Fue...-hizo una pausa, Neji –Fue Karin.

-¡¡¡KARIN!!! –gritaron los dos recién llegados.

-Si, ella está en la casa –respondió Tenten.

Naruto tomó su celular y llamó a Sasuke.

-Riiing –sonó.

Sasuke se alarmó al oír su teléfono sonar tan alto, pero al final lo contesto.

-¿Qué sucede dobe? –contestó Sasuke al ver quien estaba llamándolo.

-EncontramosaTentenyaNejienunarmarioy –dijo hablando tan rapido que no se le entendía nada.

Hinata tomó el telefono.

-Encontramos a Tenten y a Neji en un armario y dicen que fue Karin la que los encerró.

-Karin? –respondió Sasuke -¿Comó entró ella?

Sakura trataba de recordar a todos los que dejo entrar y fue entonces cuando recordó, que un chico llegó sin invitación, pero por ser de la escuela lo dejó entrar.

-Esa inmunda, se disfrazó –dijo Sakura indignada.

-Avísenle al equipo de Chouji –avisó Sasuke, para luego colgar.

Siguieron caminando por sus respectivos pasillo y fue entonces cuando Sakura encontró una habitación, con las luces encendidas. Caminaron despacio hacia esta y decidieron investigar dentro. No hubo problemas pero una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Sasuke volteo a ver y fue cuando vio a Karin. Se veía estropeada; tal y como si no hubiese comido o dormido en mucho tiempo (XP debe verse peor XP) estaba justamente, atrás de ellos mirando, específicamente, a Sakura, con odio en su mirada.

-Hasta hoy, veré tu sonrisa, Haruno –dijo Karin, haciendo énfasis en el apellido de la joven.

Sakura tocó el hombro del Uchiha, para mostrarle lo que había visto. En una esquina de la habitación, se encontraba Ino y Sai, recostados contra la pared, como si durmieran.

-¿Qué les hiciste? –preguntó Sasuke en un tono, casi en grito.

Karin no soportaba oírlo gritar y mucho menos si era a ella a quien le gritaba.

-Están dormidos –respondió esta.

Sakura corrió hacia ellos. Pero antes de que llegará. Se vio salir a Itachi, de la habitación de a lado. El mayor de los Uchihas, tomó a la Haruno, poniéndole una kunai en el cuello y sosteniéndola en un agarre, que no le permitía moverse mucho. Un leve movimiento, de su parte, podría costarle la vida.

Sasuke, se encontraba de pie frente a Karin. Sabía que lo que venía no era nada bueno. Pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a Sakura, por lo menos no frente a él.

-Se que la quieres, Uchiha –dijo Karin –si decides irte conmigo, prometo dejarla ir –dijo en tono de negociación.

-Y de que valdría dejarla ir, si no estaré con ella –dijo él, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo.

Karin lo miró intrigada y preparada por si cualquier cosa pasaba.

Sasuke encendió su celular en tono silencioso, mientras llamaba a Naruto. Naruto contestó la llamada y Sasuke comenzó a charlar.

-Y si piensas dajer a Sakura libre, por que trajiste a mi hermano?

-Para acabarte si te rehúsas a venir conmigo –respondió ella.

-Y por que decidiste escoger la habitación de lavado para encerrar a Ino y a Sai? –volvió a preguntar el Uchiha. (tomando en cuenta que Los demás irían en su busca).

-Por que es un cuarto alejado al resto de la casa –respondió con fastidio –ya decide Uchiha, no tengo toda la noche.

-Y que le prometiste a mi hermano, para que siguiera tus ordenes? –volvió a preguntar

-Le prometí un nivel más de Sharingan, tal vez –dijo con una sonrisa, en los labios.

-Y como se lo vas a dar si no me piensas dejar morir?

Itachi reaccionó ante tal pregunta, claro que él ya lo había pensado. Itachi dejó caer a Sakura y esta cayó sentada sobre el suelo.

-Tanto tiempo planeando este ataque, y creíste que no iba a planear algún plan de repuesto, niña tonta? –dijo Itachi –creo que puedo decir que me caíste lo suficientemente bien, como para sacar de ti, mi siguiente nivel –dijo Itachi tomándola del cuello.

Sasuke retrocedió lentamente hacia donde estaba Sakura y sus otros amigos. Entre los dos levantaron a sus asueñados amigos y los levantaron. Ambos pudieron ver como el resto de los Akatsuki entraban para apoderarse de la habitación. Ellos salieron por la otra puerta y se toparon con el resto de los buscadores en el pasillo. Corran –murmuró Sakura, mientras daba el ejemplo.

Llegaron a la sala de fiesta y se encargaron de evacuar la "casa". Sai, despertó primero que Ino, la tomó en brazos y se despidió de sus amigos, mientras se iba del lugar junto con los otros invitados.

Los cuatro amigos se pararon frente a la mansión y la miraron por un rato. Nada ocurrió.

¿Qué habrá pasado a Karin? Se preguntaban. Naruto abrazó a Hinata, la cual se sonrojó a más no poder. Mientras Sasuke le decía a Sakura que se quedaría en su casa, ya que no confiaba en la suya.

La semana pasó rápido, y Sasuke trataba de divertirse lo más que podía, por el simple hecho de que debería dejar a Sakura al final de la semana.

Trataba de tocar el tema, ya que era la primera vez que en verdad se enamoraba de alguien a quien tendría que dejar?

Llegó el viernes, todos se despedían, Sasuke tenía pensado irse sin pasar por su graduación, solo recogería su diploma, en la dirección y se iría sin avisar. Todos sabían que luego se verían, pero él no contaba con eso. Tomó su mochila y se dispuso a irse.

Sakura se encontraba con Naruto y Hinata, cuando notó la ausencia del Uchiha. No habrá pensado irse, sin despedirse, cierto? –pensó la ojijade. Ella salió corriendo del aula escolar sin voltear a oír las replicas de Naruto. Pero cuando salió solo alcanzo a ver la limosina de Sasuke que se lo llevaba. Ahora que lo recordaba. Aquella noche de la fiesta, él no comentó nada sobre el día de su despedida. Corrió hacia el salón de profesores. Entró sin permiso, aun así con las miradas de todos los sensei, que se preguntaban sobre el atrevimiento de aquella alumna, al entrar a ese lugar. Pero a ella no le importó, miró por todo el aula, como buscando a alguién y fue entonces, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Tsunade. La misma se levantó y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la alumna de kakashi y la sacó de aquel lugar.

-En que piensas Haruno? –le dijo esta con un tono serio y firme.

-Quiero averiguar sobre Sasuke –dijo Sakura con una mirada triste.

Tsunade comprendió lo que sucedía y miró a Sakura con algo de compasión, respiró profundo y luego le comentó.

-Él retiró su diploma y notas desde temprano, dijo que se iría hoy después de clases, para no tener que despedirse.

Sakura corrió lejos de aquel lugar y al pasar frente a su clase, Naruto y Hinata, se encontraban esperándola en la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –preguntó naruto.

Sakura solo bajó el rostro y les comentó que Sasuke se había ido. En ese momento tsunade alcanzó a la joven.

-Pueden irse –dijo esta.

-¿Qué?-comentaron los demás algo intrigados.

-Sasuke se fue hace poco, tal vez si se van ya, podran alcanzarlo en el aeropuerto.

Así lo hicieron.

Estaba abatido. Saber que debía irse sin poder despedirse si quiera, de aquella chica que lo hizo cambiar. Tal vez si solo la hubiese conocido antes.

Sasuke ya había recogido su equipaje, lo tenía listo desde la noche anterior y solo debía irse lo más pronto, para evitar que Sakura lo siguiera. (sabía que era capaz de hacerlo).

Nunca se imaginó que el daño que él le estaba causando a la Haruno era tal vez, hasta más fuerte que el que él sentía. La había hecho cambiar, la sacó de antigua forma de ser. Y la volvió popular a cambio de ... Amor? Eso era más que cualquier cosa que él le hubiese podido dar a ella.

Llegó el momento de su partida. Todo estaba planeado. Él había hecho la reservación desde antes, para solo tener que irse. Sabía lo que pasaría. Él lo sabía. Y debía irse antes de que "ella" pudiera llegar a él.

Se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y caminó hasta la fila. Miró hacia atrás como no queriendo irse y fue entonces cuando su mirada se cruzó con el de la Haruno. Ella estaba corriendo hacia él, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sasuke entró y ella se detuvo. No había nada que se pudiera hacer.

La chica se dejo caer en el suelo mientras veía el arranque de los aviones que se retiraban a sus destinos. Hinata de acercó hacia ella y la abrazó. Naruto solo llegó a poner su mano sobre su hombro para tan solo verla llorar. Entre ambos la ayudaron a levantarse y se fueron de aquel lugar.

Continuara...

**Me tardé??**

**Ya se la respuesta D**

**Lamento la demora, pero no tuve tiempo y tuve que luchar por la compu ¬¬**

**Realmente, esto queda aquí. Y lo que viene después es el epílogo. Después de años de sufrimiento. No me maten. ****Déjenme sus reviews, plisssssss**

**Y háganme saber sus opiniones, me serán muy útiles, todas.**

**Bye, y gracias por acompañarme.**


	22. epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Aquella noche todo era diferente...No sabía que rumbo coger...Su cumpleaños numero 24 estaba cerca.

Ella no sabía por qué, pero desde aquella vez, no había dejado de soñar con él y al razón por la que se fue sin despedirse. Pero lo que si sabía, es que después de esa vez. No se volvería a enamorar tan fácilmente. Podía recordar que aquella vez era tan solo una chiquilla, y que por eso no había notado lo que habría de pasar.

No puede ser! –se dijo así misma. Eran las 2:00 de la madrugada de un Lunes. Ella debía levantarse a las 5 para ir a trabajar. Y no había podido dormir nada. No sabía por qué, pero desde que él se fue. Ella no lograba dormir. Especialmente, si al día siguiente era su cumpleaños. Recordaba, que en su cumpleaños, él llegaba a su casa exactamente a las 12:00 a tocar el timbre como un verdadero loco. Su madre no se enojaba con él, por el simple hecho de que era un lindo detalle. Como lo quería en aquel entonces. No pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima. No! –se dijo así misma –Por que sufro por él? Tal vez el no recuerde quien soy yo –pensó para luego acostarse. Trató de dormir pero le fue imposible. Cuando por fin logró cerrar los ojos, la alarma sonó. Ella se levantó alarmada, por aquel escándalo, y se fue a duchar. A pesar de ser el día de su cumpleaños. No tenía muchos ánimos. Luego de ducharse tomó su uniforme y se lo puso. Se disponía a salir, cuando recordó que no se había despeinado. Corrió a su habitación y se pasó un cepillo. Que largo tenía el cabello, tanto que le costaba peinárselo.

-Creo que me lo cortaré esta tarde –dijo entre risas –como cuando estaba en el colegio.

Sakura tomó sus cosas y retornó a su camino hacia el trabajo. Tomó el elevador, vivía en el último piso, de uno de los edificios más lujosos de la ciudad. Tenía todo lo que hubiese podido soñar, excepto...

-Que tonterías –se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Una vez abajo, se subió en su auto y su teléfono sonó.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura-Chan –gritó Naruto desde el teléfono

Ese era su amigo, nunca perdieron contacto. Él seguía creyendo en ella como en una gran amiga. Naruto tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio a Hinata. Y Sakura ya lo sabía. Él había estado siempre con ella.

Muy divertida aquella conversación, y muy linda la que tuvo con Hinata después.

Llegó a su trabajo.

-Buenos días señorita Haruno –saludaban muchos al verla pasar por lo diferentes pasillos del hospital.

Sakura era una de las mejores en su trabajo y eso le daba un gran rango.

-Señorita Haruno, han llegado flores de su...ejem...admirador secreto, traídas de otro país.

-Gracias Hitomi –le dijo a su mensajera o mejor dicho vidajena compañera.

Sakura se sentó en su puesto y suspiró.

-Otra vez tú –pronuncio. Y es que desde hace años, le llegaban flores de diferentes países con el apodo de admirador secreto, y ella no sabía de donde provenían. Pero le estaba cayendo bien aquel sujeto.

Tomó la tarjeta y se puso a leer.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños, dueña de mi alma. Espero que pases un gran día y que siempre te veas con una sonrisa como con la que te conocí –_Cuando me habrá visto. Pensaba.siguió leyendo –_Tantos años buscándote y otros más observándote, quiero pedirte que vayas a la recepción al final de tu día y me esperes. Tu Admirador Secreto"._

La verdad, es que, por que no? Tal vez de esa manera, se olvidaría de él y saldría adelante con una nueva vida –sonrió –será divertido –se dijo así misma.

Dejó las flores a un lado y se colocó su bata de trabajo.

Algo estaba raro, será que Hitomi había leído la cartita?

Durante todo el día, los demás habían estado muy contentos, y habían estado felicitando a Sakura. La miraban con alegría. Otros le hacían comentarios como: "Espero que seas feliz después de hoy". A que se venía?

Olvidémoslo. Se acabo la jornada de trabajo. Y Sakura bajó hasta el lugar acordado y se dispuso a esperar. Mientras conversaba con una amiga. Esta era Tenten. Había conseguido trabajo en la recepción del hospital de donde trabaja Sakura.

Hablaron por tan solo 2 minutos, ya que después de eso, Tente dejo notar una enorme sonrisa, que intrigó a Sakura. Por un momento pensó que era Neji que venía por Tenten, pero recordó su cita con aquel admirador y decidió voltearse. Sakura dejó caer sus cosas al ver de quien se trataba. Corrió hasta él y se le colgó del cuello. Él correspondió enseguida.

Tenten recogió las cosas de su amiga, las puso en el mostrador y los dejó solos.

-Feliz Cumpleaños –dijo Sasuke, al oído de Sakura.

-A que vienes? –preguntó ella, soltándose del agarre –A ilusionarme y luego irte, como la primera vez?

-Sakura, a eso mismo vengo –dijo Sasuke viéndola directo a los ojos.

Sakura iba a llorar, pero no quería mostrar debilidad.

-Vengo para evitar que vuelva a pasar –dijo Este dándole un beso, al cual ella correspondió.

Sasuke se detuvo y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Del cual sacó una cajita.

-Sakura Haruno, Te casarías conmigo? –dijo mostrándole un anillo, posiblemente mas caro que su propio apartamento.

Sakura no sabía que decir, era tan repentino, tan inesperado que...Si –dijo como respuesta sin pensarlo.

La verdad es que lo había sufrido tanto tiempo, que hubiese sido una tontería haberlo dejado ir, nuevamente.

-viva Sakura!!!!! –gritaron muchos desde atrás de Sakura. Y es que prácticamente todo el hospital estaba mirando la escena. Sakura rompió al llanto y abrazó a Sasuke.

Pudo haber dicho que no, pero realmente lo amaba.

-Yo también te amo –dijo sasuke tal y como si hubiese leído su mente.

Por que se había ido sin despedirse¿Por qué había vuelto?

Son cosas que ella no sabía, pero que tampoco preguntaría, había conseguido, lo tan anhelado por su corazón. Y ese era Sasuke.

Fin T.T 

**No puedo creer que se acabo, dejenme sus opiniones, sean sinceros ¬¬**

**Este es el final del fic. Pero no de mi carrera XD**

**Los veo en mi siguiente historia. Chau.**


End file.
